Masquerade to Twisted
by Dark Moonlight24
Summary: I suck at summaries. It's basically naruto and his friends in a band with my OC Tsuki. Neji/OC Itachi/OC Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Temari Sasuke/TenTen. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The begining

I own nothing but my character Tsuki

* * *

><p>Tsuki, Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru sat there thinking of a band name. "Hey guys, if somehow we become famous, wouldn't we never get privacy, a break?" Tsuki asked, as she started doodling on the note pad. "Yeah she has a good point, I mean I want to be notice, but not that much." Naruto agreed, thinking about what she said. "Actually, I have a good idea then for the band." Shikamaru perked in, as Tsuki looked up from the note pad to him. Tsuki started writing down some fake names for them as she knew where Shikamaru was going with the idea. "Have I double identity." both of them said at the same time, which made the other three look at them weirdly. "How?" Neji asked, getting interested in this idea of theirs. "Well, I came up with fake names for us. And I have a perfect name for them band: Masquerade." Tsuki smiled, throwing them the note book with names on them.<p>

Itachi- Kuro (black)  
>Sasuke- Nato (mystery)<br>Tsuki- Kurai (dark)  
>Neji- Yakan (night)<br>Naruto- Arashi (storm)  
>Shikamaru- Taidana (lazy)<p>

"Oh oh oh! And we can where masquerade masks too!" Naruto suggested, making a mask with his fingers. Tsuki let out a little giggle and after a while everyone agreed. "Alright, I'll be right back with the materials." Tsuki said, as she ran up stairs and grabbed the stuff to make the masks. After she got everything, she ran back down stairs with everything in a bin, told everyone each step and they began.

"Alright, now lets see who has what." Itachi said, grabbing the note pad. "I call singing!" Tsuki hissed, running and grabbing her mic. "Alright, lil miss vampire gets lead singer." Itachi chuckled, writing her name down for lead singer. After a while of arguing they finally had who was doing what.

Tsuki- Lead singer  
>Itachi- 1st guitar and rapperbackground (if boy)  
>Sasuke- Bass<br>Shikamaru- Keyboard  
>Naruto- Drums<br>Neji- 2nd guitar

"Now we need songs." Sasuke said, twirling the pencil on his fingers in a thinking manner. Everyone sat there in silence as they thought. "Gah! I can't think with this quietness!" Tsuki shouted, ruffling her hair, as the others looked at her startled. Tsuki was about to throw a rant when she remembered what she wanted to show the others. "Guys, I got a surprise for you." she said in a singy voice. She dragged everyone out of the house to the side of the house. "Finally, I was wondering what you were working on out here." Itachi said, as she held onto the sheet that covered the project. "Hehe yep." she chuckled, pulling the sheet away, to reveal. A stable.

All of them stared at her and the stable back and forth in shock. "Y-y-y-you built that?" Neji manage to ask her, while staring at the stables in shock. "Wait, hold it!" Sasuke shouted, breaking the moment. "We don't even have horses!" Sasuke shouted, waving his arm in the air. Tsuki just giggled and lead them to a field that fenced off the forest. The place was separated into six equal rectangles, inside the rectangles were foals that ran around, kicked to air, and had fun. "Your pick, well except that one is mine." Tsuki told them, pointing at the foal the just ran up to the fence.

Tsuki petted the foal on the head and gave it some baby carrots. "This is Phantom. Ain't he a cutie." she told them, cooing the last part. The little foal let out a neigh and jumped around, making everyone chuckle at how silly he was being. "Want to play with your friends?" she asked, as he bobbed his head up and down. Tsuki giggled and slid all the other gates, opening the other areas that the other foals were in. All of the foals played with each other as they watched. "So you guys made up your mind yet?" Tsuki asked, as she tossed some baby carrots in the area. Tsuki opened the gate and dragged all of them in with her into the arena and closed the gate. "There, now go interact with them, and choose." she demanded, pointing at the foals. The others sighed and walked up to a foal.

Itachi walked up to a black one with a white blaze, and white socks. "Hey there." he said, holding out his hand, as the foal sniffed it, and nuzzled its head to his hand. "Hey Tsuki! Do they have names?" Itachi asked, petting the foal. Tsuki thought about it for a sec and answered "No!" Itachi looked back at the foal and thought of a name. "I will call you Diablo." he decided, as the little foal nipped his hand, making him chuckle.

Shikamaru walked up to the odd foal that stood out from all the others the most. "Hey there lil guy." he greeted, bending down on his knees, considering how lazy he is. The foal opened its mouth and let out a little yawn. "I like you already lil guy." Shikamaru chuckled, petting the foal, who let out a little neigh. "Do you have a name?" he asked, not really expecting the foal to shake its head, indicating a no. "Smart one aren't you?" he chuckled, trying to think of a name. The foal looked up at the clouds that slowly passed by. Shikamaru followed his gaze at the clouds, and he came up with the perfect name. "How about Cloud?" he asked, as the foal let ou a happy neigh, while lifting the top part of his mouth, showing the top row of his teeth.

Sasuke and the foal that he walked up to had a staring contest, as neither of them wanted to give up. "Give up." Sasuke smirked, as the foal let out a little snort, indicating that she wouldn't back down. After a while he blinked, making the foal neigh with happiness. "You remind me of hot chocolate somehow." Sasuke thought out loud as the foal looked at him while tilting her head to the side. "That's it, I will name you Cocoa." he told her, as the foal neighed, happy that she got a name.

Naruto walked up to the most hyper and loudest foal of the all. "Hey, hey, hey, settle down." he chuckled, as the foal stood there, while tapping it's right hoof. "Alright, snort if your a boy, and neigh if you a girl." he told it, as it looked at him for a while before neighing. "Alright then, your name is Cream." he smiled, as she jumped around.

Neji and the foal stood there in silence, as Neji looked at it. "Silent aren't we?" he chuckled, as it nodded its head. "Now what name should I give you?" he pondered, as the foal walked around in circles. 'Lets see, the color goes from creamish to black...hmm...I got it...' he thought. Neji looked at the foal and told it to stop, and pay attention. "How about Sunset?" he asked, as she bobbed her head up and down, while letting out a little snort.

After everyone got to know there foals better, they had to set up the stables and blah blah blah. "Wait a minute. Where did you get these foals?" Sasuke asked, now thinking back on where she could have gotten them. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell." she chuckled nervously. Itachi looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "The Uchiha stables had enough horses so they were going to put the foals down, but I kinda took them before they could. But they didn't say anything about it so, yeah." she said quickly, but the others heard what she said.

After setting and all that crap, they put the foals into their new stables and went back to the house. "Well we have 2 days to make a song or two and practice." Shikamaru informed them, as the all groaned. They all did their usual routine and went to bed.

Ch 2  
>I do not own anything but Tsuki<p>

Everyone woke up, did the usual routine, fed the foals, and went back to thinking of a song or two. "Hey guys, how about this?" Tsuki ask as she sang it. Itachi looked at the lyrics a bit before adding a comment of his own. "How about I rap these parts?" he asked, pointing at certain lyrics. "Alright, lets practice." Sasuke suggested.  
>(She sings the whole thing)<p>

I don't need no one to tell me how to feel the beat  
>And I don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet<br>Just go and do what you do  
>Cuz there's nothin' to prove<br>(I'm just bein' me, watch me do me)  
>I don't need no magazine to tell me who to be<br>And I don't need to pose for pa-pa-paparazzi  
>Just keep the cameras flashin'<br>To try to catch this action  
>I'm just bein' me, watch me do me<br>Me... me... me...

[Chorus]  
>Light up the floor, bring me one more, let me hear that<br>Click clock on the high hop, let the base vibrate, feel the room rock  
>Light up the floor, just like before, let me hear that<br>Base rock on the boom box, make your heart stop, feel the room rock  
>I'm doin' all I wanna do, and I won't stop until I can't move<br>I'm just bein' me, watch me, do me (me, me)  
>Watch me do me (me, me)<br>Watch me, watch -

I don't need no music when I wanna sing a song  
>And I don't need what's popular to know what's right or wrong<br>I'm busy burnin' the track, not holdin' anything back  
>I'm just bein' me, watch me do me<br>Me... me... me...

[Chorus]  
>Light up the floor, bring me one more, let me hear that<br>Click clock on the high hop, let the base vibrate, feel the room rock  
>Light up the floor, just like before, let me hear that<br>Base rock on the boom box, make your heart stop, feel the room rock  
>I'm doin' all I wanna do, and I won't stop until I can't move<br>I'm just bein' me, watch me, do me

I'm ready, I'm I'm ready to go  
>Let let it, let let let it explode<br>I'm ready, I'm I'm ready to go, to go, to go

[Chorus]  
>Light up the floor, bring me one more, let me hear that<br>Click clock on the high hop, let the base vibrate, feel the room rock  
>Light up the floor, just like before, let me hear that<br>Base rock on the boom box, make your heart stop, STOP.  
>{silence}<br>I'm doin' all I wanna do, and I won't stop until I can't move  
>I'm just bein' me, watch me, do me (me, me)<br>Watch me do me (me, me)  
>Watch me, watch me.<p>

Everyone instantly threw there interments on the ground and started cheering and celebrating about their first song they completed. "That was great work!" Naruto shouted, pulling everyone into a group hug. Everyone laughed, cheered, and celebrated that day. "All we need to do is practice tomorrow and we are ready!" Sasuke cheered, as he held up his cup of Cola. "Cheers for the song!" he shouted, as everyone shouted 'Yeah' and clashed their cups together.

After the celebration they all went to bed after they did their usual routine. 'Well, song is done and competition is less than a day.' Tsuki thought, letting out an excited squeal while hopping into bed. "Lets hope the competition ain't that hard." she sighed, before falling to sleep.

~With Sasuke~  
>Sasuke laid in bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep due to excitement. "Man I hope we win. At least mother and father won't know it's us." Sasuke sighed, sitting up and stretching his arms a bit before falling asleep.<p>

~Itachi~  
>Itachi laid there in bed with his hand behind his head. Itachi let out a sigh and turned on his side, looking out his window at the moon. "Now, if we win, that would be a miracle. As long as mother and father don't find out, we should be fine." Itachi sighed, looking up at the ceiling, and slowly drifting off to a dreamless slumber.<p>

~Neji~  
>Neji tossed and turned in his bed, thoughts filled about the bad and Tsuki. 'ARGH! Why am I thinking of her!" he shouted in his mind, ruffling his hair. Neji tossed and turned for a while before falling asleep.<p>

~Shikamaru~  
>Well...um...he thought of nothing...he fell asleep right as he hit the mattress.<p>

The next morning, Tsuki woke up first, did the usual thing and made breakfast. Everyone else woke up, did the usual routine, ate breakfast, and went to practice.

When they were done with the song, Shikamaru showed them a list of the bands that they're up against. The list had 20 bands total including them. "Wow, that's a lot of competition." Tsuki awed, looking at the list. Tsuki passed the list to Sasuke, who passed it onto Itachi, and you get the point. Shikamaru looked at the new post that they put on the expectations for the contest, which made his eyes widened. "What!" he shouted, refreshing the page to see if it was just his eyes playing tricks on them. Neji stood behind Shikamaru and looked at the computer, with widening eyes as he saw the news. "Guys come look at this!" he half shouted, waving the others over with his left hand, while pointing at the computer screen with his right pointer finger. Tsuki chuckled at how freaked out they were while walking over to the computer. "Oh come on, can't be-" she started but stopped mid-sentence when she read it. "Itachi! Sasuke! Get over here!" she shouted, making the two flinched a bit at the sudden out burst. "What ever it is, it can't be that bad." Sasuke said in a monotone voice, walking over to the screen with Itachi trailing behind. "What does it even say?" Naruto asked, standing behind the two Uchiha brothers. Shikamaru read the news post to them "Attention, there has been another challenge added. You will not have to make one song, but two songs. One song will be sang by a female band member, while the other has to be sung by a male member. Sorry for late news, our computers have been experiencing technical difficulties, so good luck." he finished, as Sasuke's mouth hung open partly, while Itachi looked at Shikamaru as if he made it up, as for Naruto, he was shocked with a O.O face. "Just great." Tsuki said in a sarcastic tone, flinging her arms in the air, and letting them drop to her sides with a slap sound when it hit her thigh. "Back to square one." Neji sighed, plopping down on the couch, and throwing his head back with a big sigh. "Ok which one of you guys can sing? Besides Itachi." Tsuki asked, as Itachi ran up stairs to get something. All the boys looked at each other back and forth, seeing who to point the finger at. "I don't think any of us can." Sasuke finally decided, as Itachi ran back down stairs, and into the room. Everyone looked at him with an innocent smiled, well grin for Naruto, and Itachi let out a sigh, knowing that he had to sing. "Well at least I have a song, all we need to do is practice. Tsuki, you take my place as guitar." he told them, holding up a note pad.

The whole group smiled and ran down to the basement to practice. "Alright ready?" Itachi asked, as they nodded there head, wanting to hear how the song is put together. Shikamaru started them off with some sounds on his keyboard.  
>(Itachi sings the whole thing)<p>

Nobody's gonna wanna get next to me  
>'Cause they know (they know)<br>I'll take this one I wont let it go  
>Doesn't matter how you approach the scene<br>Just go (just go)  
>You're everything you want when you hit the door<p>

I dare you to challenge me  
>I'm begging for mercy, please<br>Just watch! I'll give you something to follow  
>Cause I've been waiting so patiently<br>Got fire come out of me  
>I faught you up again, I'm just letting you know<p>

I keep givin you the  
>Fire<br>I'm a heat it up  
>Under my control<br>Here's the night that you've been waiting for  
>fire<br>I'm a light it up  
>Gotta make it hot<br>This stage is mine  
>So set it up<p>

A genius knowin no one can take this crown  
>It's so great (so great)<br>They can cool me off when I hit the stage  
>Burnin hot, the spotlight has spelt my name<br>I feel famous (famous)  
>The crowd cheers me on I can't get enough<p>

I dare you to challenge me  
>I'm begging for mercy please<br>Just watch! I'll give you something to follow  
>Cause I've been waiting so patiently<br>Got fire come out of me  
>I faught you up again, I'm just letting you know<p>

Keep givin you the  
>Fire<br>I'm a heat it up  
>Under my control<br>Here's the night that you've been waiting for  
>Fire<br>I'm a light it up  
>Gotta make it hot<br>This stage is mine  
>Lets set it up<p>

I keep givin you the  
>Fire<br>I'm a heat it up  
>Under my control<br>Here's the night that you've been waiting for  
>fire<br>I'm a light it up  
>Gotta make it hot<br>This stage is mine  
>Let's set it up<p>

Dance Break

I keep givin you the  
>Fire<br>I'm a heat it up  
>Under my control<br>Here's the night that you've been waiting for  
>fire<br>I'm a light it up  
>Gotta make it hot<br>This stage is mine  
>Let's set it up<p>

I keep givin you the  
>Fire<br>I'm a heat it up  
>Under my control<br>Here's the night that you've been waiting for  
>fire<br>I'm a light it up  
>Gotta make it hot<br>This stage is mine  
>Let's set it up<br>FIRE

After celebrating, they packed up for the competition tomorrow. Then after the packing, everyone just crashed for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review so i can know what to improve ^_^<strong>

**The pics of the horses are in my profile  
><strong>


	2. Practice

Ch 2  
>I do not own anything but Tsuki<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone woke up, did the usual routine, fed the foals, and went back to thinking of a song or two. "Hey guys, how about this?" Tsuki ask as she sang it. Itachi looked at the lyrics a bit before adding a comment of his own. "Alright, lets practice." Sasuke suggested.<br>(She sings the whole thing)

I don't need no one to tell me how to feel the beat  
>And I don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet<br>Just go and do what you do  
>Cuz there's nothin' to prove<br>(I'm just bein' me, watch me do me)  
>I don't need no magazine to tell me who to be<br>And I don't need to pose for pa-pa-paparazzi  
>Just keep the cameras flashin'<br>To try to catch this action  
>I'm just bein' me, watch me do me<br>Me... me... me...

[Chorus]  
>Light up the floor, bring me one more, let me hear that<br>Click clock on the high hop, let the base vibrate, feel the room rock  
>Light up the floor, just like before, let me hear that<br>Base rock on the boom box, make your heart stop, feel the room rock  
>I'm doin' all I wanna do, and I won't stop until I can't move<br>I'm just bein' me, watch me, do me (me, me)  
>Watch me do me (me, me)<br>Watch me, watch -

I don't need no music when I wanna sing a song  
>And I don't need what's popular to know what's right or wrong<br>I'm busy burnin' the track, not holdin' anything back  
>I'm just bein' me, watch me do me<br>Me... me... me...

[Chorus]  
>Light up the floor, bring me one more, let me hear that<br>Click clock on the high hop, let the base vibrate, feel the room rock  
>Light up the floor, just like before, let me hear that<br>Base rock on the boom box, make your heart stop, feel the room rock  
>I'm doin' all I wanna do, and I won't stop until I can't move<br>I'm just bein' me, watch me, do me

I'm ready, I'm I'm ready to go  
>Let let it, let let let it explode<br>I'm ready, I'm I'm ready to go, to go, to go

[Chorus]  
>Light up the floor, bring me one more, let me hear that<br>Click clock on the high hop, let the base vibrate, feel the room rock  
>Light up the floor, just like before, let me hear that<br>Base rock on the boom box, make your heart stop, STOP.  
>{silence}<br>I'm doin' all I wanna do, and I won't stop until I can't move  
>I'm just bein' me, watch me, do me (me, me)<br>Watch me do me (me, me)  
>Watch me, watch me.<p>

Everyone instantly threw there interments on the ground and started cheering and celebrating about their first song they completed. "That was great work!" Naruto shouted, pulling everyone into a group hug. Everyone laughed, cheered, and celebrated that day. "All we need to do is practice tomorrow and we are ready!" Sasuke cheered, as he held up his cup of Cola. "Cheers for the song!" he shouted, as everyone shouted 'Yeah' and clashed their cups together.

After the celebration they all went to bed after they did their usual routine. 'Well, song is done and competition is less than a day.' Tsuki thought, letting out an excited squeal while hopping into bed. "Lets hope the competition ain't that hard." she sighed, before falling to sleep.

~With Sasuke~  
>Sasuke laid in bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep due to excitement. "Man I hope we win. At least mother and father won't know it's us." Sasuke sighed, sitting up and stretching his arms a bit before falling asleep.<p>

~Itachi~  
>Itachi laid there in bed with his hand behind his head. Itachi let out a sigh and turned on his side, looking out his window at the moon. "Now, if we win, that would be a miracle. As long as mother and father don't find out, we should be fine." Itachi sighed, looking up at the ceiling, and slowly drifting off to a dreamless slumber.<p>

~Neji~  
>Neji tossed and turned in his bed, thoughts filled about the bad and Tsuki. 'ARGH! Why am I thinking of her!" he shouted in his mind, ruffling his hair. Neji tossed and turned for a while before falling asleep.<p>

~Shikamaru~  
>Well...um...he thought of nothing...he fell asleep right as he hit the mattress.<p>

The next morning, Tsuki woke up first, did the usual thing and made breakfast. Everyone else woke up, did the usual routine, ate breakfast, and went to practice.

When they were done with the song, Shikamaru showed them a list of the bands that they're up against. The list had 20 bands total including them. "Wow, that's a lot of competition." Tsuki awed, looking at the list. Tsuki passed the list to Sasuke, who passed it onto Itachi, and you get the point. Shikamaru looked at the new post that they put on the expectations for the contest, which made his eyes widened. "What!" he shouted, refreshing the page to see if it was just his eyes playing tricks on them. Neji stood behind Shikamaru and looked at the computer, with widening eyes as he saw the news. "Guys come look at this!" he half shouted, waving the others over with his left hand, while pointing at the computer screen with his right pointer finger. Tsuki chuckled at how freaked out they were while walking over to the computer. "Oh come on, can't be-" she started but stopped mid-sentence when she read it. "Itachi! Sasuke! Get over here!" she shouted, making the two flinched a bit at the sudden out burst. "What ever it is, it can't be that bad." Sasuke said in a monotone voice, walking over to the screen with Itachi trailing behind. "What does it even say?" Naruto asked, standing behind the two Uchiha brothers. Shikamaru read the news post to them "Attention, there has been another challenge added. You will not have to make one song, but two songs. One song will be sang by a female band member, while the other has to be sung by a male member. Sorry for late news, our computers have been experiencing technical difficulties, so good luck." he finished, as Sasuke's mouth hung open partly, while Itachi looked at Shikamaru as if he made it up, as for Naruto, he was shocked with a O.O face. "Just great." Tsuki said in a sarcastic tone, flinging her arms in the air, and letting them drop to her sides with a slap sound when it hit her thigh. "Back to square one." Neji sighed, plopping down on the couch, and throwing his head back with a big sigh. "Ok which one of you guys can sing? Besides Itachi." Tsuki asked, as Itachi ran up stairs to get something. All the boys looked at each other back and forth, seeing who to point the finger at. "I don't think any of us can." Sasuke finally decided, as Itachi ran back down stairs, and into the room. Everyone looked at him with an innocent smiled, well grin for Naruto, and Itachi let out a sigh, knowing that he had to sing. "Well at least I have a song, all we need to do is practice. Tsuki, you take my place as guitar." he told them, holding up a note pad.

The whole group smiled and ran down to the basement to practice. "Alright ready?" Itachi asked, as they nodded there head, wanting to hear how the song is put together. Shikamaru started them off with some sounds on his keyboard.  
>(Itachi sings the whole thing)<p>

Nobody's gonna wanna get next to me  
>'Cause they know (they know)<br>I'll take this one I wont let it go  
>Doesn't matter how you approach the scene<br>Just go (just go)  
>You're everything you want when you hit the door<p>

I dare you to challenge me  
>I'm begging for mercy, please<br>Just watch! I'll give you something to follow  
>Cause I've been waiting so patiently<br>Got fire come out of me  
>I faught you up again, I'm just letting you know<p>

I keep givin you the  
>Fire<br>I'm a heat it up  
>Under my control<br>Here's the night that you've been waiting for  
>fire<br>I'm a light it up  
>Gotta make it hot<br>This stage is mine  
>So set it up<p>

A genius knowin no one can take this crown  
>It's so great (so great)<br>They can cool me off when I hit the stage  
>Burnin hot, the spotlight has spelt my name<br>I feel famous (famous)  
>The crowd cheers me on I can't get enough<p>

I dare you to challenge me  
>I'm begging for mercy please<br>Just watch! I'll give you something to follow  
>Cause I've been waiting so patiently<br>Got fire come out of me  
>I faught you up again, I'm just letting you know<p>

Keep givin you the  
>Fire<br>I'm a heat it up  
>Under my control<br>Here's the night that you've been waiting for  
>Fire<br>I'm a light it up  
>Gotta make it hot<br>This stage is mine  
>Lets set it up<p>

I keep givin you the  
>Fire<br>I'm a heat it up  
>Under my control<br>Here's the night that you've been waiting for  
>fire<br>I'm a light it up  
>Gotta make it hot<br>This stage is mine  
>Let's set it up<p>

Dance Break

I keep givin you the  
>Fire<br>I'm a heat it up  
>Under my control<br>Here's the night that you've been waiting for  
>fire<br>I'm a light it up  
>Gotta make it hot<br>This stage is mine  
>Let's set it up<p>

I keep givin you the  
>Fire<br>I'm a heat it up  
>Under my control<br>Here's the night that you've been waiting for  
>fire<br>I'm a light it up  
>Gotta make it hot<br>This stage is mine  
>Let's set it up<br>FIRE

After celebrating, they packed up for the competition tomorrow. Then after the packing, everyone just crashed for the night.

* * *

><p>Review please ^_^ Sorry short chappie<p> 


	3. The contest: WE WON

Ch 3  
>I own nothing<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, they had to wake up early to get ready.<p>

~Tsuki~

"Hey Phantom, me and the gang are going to be gone for a day alright?" I told the foal, as it chewed in the edge of the food bucket. I put a lot of extra food in there so that it would last him all day. "Alright, be good ok." I told it, giggling a bit how he nodded his head. I walked back to the house, and sighed as I saw Shikamaru still in bed. "SHIKAMARU GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" I shouted, making the sleeping boy fall out of bed and hit the floor with a loud _thump_ sound.

~Itachi~

Ugh I hate waking up this early, but today was the day. I did my usual routine and went to the stables, to check on Diablo. "Hey there buddy, be good today, I'm not gonna be here for the day." I told it, as it nodded his head, shaking his mane that was growing. I filled the food bowl up and left a bag of feed there for him if he got hungry. When I was back in the house and on the way to my room, I heard someone mumbling "Ramen...Ramen..." which only led to one person. Naruto. "Hey sleepy head, wake up, ramen is burnt." I scared him, as he shot up from the bed and looked around frantically. "I'll save you ramen!" he shouted, but stopped admittedly when he saw his room and me, leaning against the door frame.

~Sasuke~

I woke up like usual and did my usual routine and went to the stables with some cut up tomatoes for Cocoa, somehow Tsuki said I got her addicted to them. "Hey there girl." I greeted, her, as she let out a little neigh, jumping around a bit when she saw the bag of tomatoes. "Want some?" I asked her, waving the bag back and for, taunting her. The little foal started whining, making me chuckled a bit before giving her one. "Now, I am going to leave this bag here." I told her, hanging the bag at the edge of her food bowl, which I filled so that it was enough to last her a day. "I'm going to be gone, be good." I told her, waving a finger in her face in a scolding like manner. The foal neighed and bobbed her head up and down.

~Neji~

I woke up when I heard Tsuki yelling at Shikamaru. 'Crap, better get up before she sees me.' I thought, jumping out of bed, and ran for the bathroom with some clothes that I was gonna wear for the day. After I got done with a quick shower, I went to kitchen and got a bag of plain noddles for Sunset, somehow she seems to enjoy them. I walked to the stables and when I got the the stables, I saw the sleeping foal and decided to let her get her sleep. I filled her food bowl up and hung the bag of noddles on a bar with some string.

~Shikamaru~  
>Ugh crazy woman woke me up and now my freaking ass hurts 'cause of that damn woman. I took a long shower that woke me up. I dragged myself to the stables to check on my foal, who was still sound asleep, lucky thing. I filled the bowl with food and left some apple slices for it in the bowl. Then I had to drag myself back to the house.<p>

~Naruto~  
>'Grrrr...I'm gonna get him back!' I growled in my mind, as Itachi chuckled and left. I did the usual routine and grabbed a bowl of fish cake for Cream, who trampled me yesterday for them. "Hey Cream, want some fish cake?" I asked her, making her jump around happily while neighing. I chuckled a bit and put the bowl in her stall and fill her food bowl. "Alright, see you tomorrow." I bid her fare well, petting her head before running back to the house.<p>

~Author~

"Alright, everyone got everything they need?" Itachi asked, as they went through the list. Once they had everything checked off, they put everything in the van, and hit the road. Itachi drove since no one had their license yet.

When they got the the place, it was huge. The place had a pretty big stage, three seats in the middle front for the judges, the place could fit 100,000 people at max excluding the judges. "Wow, this place is huge!" Naruto gaped in awe. The group had already dressed up at house, so they had their masks on and are dressed.

Tsuki- Black half shirt with red lines running in random directions, black converse, black skinny jeans that are shredded a bit at the thigh and a bit bellow the knee, layered hair with side bangs (same color like Sasuke), black fish net fingerless gloves that reach her elbow and fake red gems placed at random places on it.

Sasuke- White t-shirt that hugs his body with a black rocker leather jacket over it, black jeans that barely hug his legs, black high neck converse.

Itachi- Black t-shirt that hugs his body, gray converse, and dark blue jeans that barely hug and are shredded a bit at the thighs.

Naruto- Dark orange t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black converse.

Shikamaru- Dark green t-shirt with black rocker leather jacket over it, black jeans that barely hug, and dark green converse.

Neji- White t-shirt, black sleeveless rocker vest over it, dark gray jeans that barely hug, and gray converse.

(those are the outfit, hair is the same like show)

"Ah, the mysterious band, Masquerade. Welcome." the director err person in charge greeted, spreading his arms out wide. "My name is Ibiki, I am the one in charge of this under the orders of Sannin Studios." he introduced, as he led them to their practice room. "You guys will rehearse in this room. It's sound proof so no one can hear you outside the room, we will call you when ready." Ibiki told them, closing the door behind him.

Everyone rehearse a few times before they sat down and waited as the show started. "Hey there Konoha! How ya doing!" a middle age man shouted, as they crowed shouted. "I'm Iruka and I'll be your host for tonight!" he introduced, as the crowed shouted. "Let's welcome our judges!" he shouted in the mic, as the crowed went wild. "Alright, she is the queen of slugs, the one and only! Tsunade!" Iruka shouted, while pointing at the door at the back of the stadium, as Tsunade walked down the isle, giving high fives and waves. "The king of toads, the hermit! Jiraiya!" he shouted, as Jiraiya just ran down the isle giving run by high fives. "Last but not least, the king of snakes! Orochimaru!" Iruka shouted, as Orochimaru ran down the isle. "They are the head of Sannin Studios, and our judges tonight!" Iruka told the crowed. "Masquerade, go back stage and be ready to go on stage after Crashing Waterfall." one of the stage people told them.

Everyone looked at each other and let out a big sigh. "Well this is it guys, no turning back now." Naruto said, as he put his hand out into he middle of the circle. "Yep, lets do our best." Sasuke added, putting his hand on top of Naruto's. "Lets do our best." Itachi added, smiling at the end, putting his hand on top of Sasuke's. "Also, lets enjoy ourselves, have fun." Tsuki smiled, putting hers on top of Itachi's. The two boys that didn't have their hand in the circle nodded and put their hands on top of the others. "Ready? 1 2 3! Masquerade!" they all shouted, flinging their hands in the air, and walking out of their room to the back of the stage to get ready. They took their position at the side of the stage behind the curtain as Crashing Waterfall got off the stage on to other side. "Alright, that was Crashing Waterfall!" Iruka shouted in the mic, as the crowed cheered. "Alright, next up, we have the most mysterious band of them all. Pleas help me welcome out! Masquerade!" Iruka shouted, pointing at the curtains that they were standing behind. On cue, everyone ran out and took their positions.

Tsuki held Itachi guitar as he spoke. Once he was done, he tossed the mic to her while she tossed his guitar. Naruto tapped his drum sticks together to give a beat and both him and Shikamaru started the first song, as the crowed screamed, cheered, shouted, etc. After the first song the crowed was wild. "Hm...that band has talent..." Jiraiya told the other two, as they nodded their heads in agreement. "You guys ready for another?" Tsuki shouted, breathing really heavily from singing. "YEAH!" the audience shouted, jumping up and down with excitement. "Alright, I'm gonna hand the mic to Kuro for the next song! You guys ready for him!" she shouted, as they crowed got more excited. Tsuki smiled at Itachi and tossed him the mic as they switched instruments. Shikamaru started them off by playing his keyboard, followed up by Naruto with his drums, then Sasuke, then a bit afterward Neji and Tsuki joined joined in. "FIRE!" Itachi finished, as they crowed cheered and scream. Everyone in the band gave each others high fives as the judge evaluated them. "Great performance, lots of energy, and you guys seemed to enjoyed yourselves. 10." Tsunade told them, as they smiled when they heard the 10. "Yes, in deed great performance. Good beat and tempo. 10." Orochimaru told them, as they were waiting for Jiraiya. "Aww no fair, you guys took everything I was about to say." he pouted, making everyone laugh. "Well 10." he told them, as the crowed cheered for them. "Alright, wow you guys might actually win this!" Iruka said into the mic.

After all the bands performed, the started eliminating the bands, soon there were only 3 bands left.

-Masquerade  
>-Crashing Waterfalls<br>-Faded Light

"And the winner is..." Iruka said, opening the envelope that held the winning band name. "Masquerade!" he shouted, as the bands congratulated each other. "We won yeah!" Naruto cheered, as the band got into a group hug. "How do you guys feel?" Iruka asked, as they were to shock/happy to think straight. "Excited and happy." Itachi answered for them. "Why so?" Iruka asked, as they just chuckled a bit. "Well at first we were just doing this for fun and well we didn't think we would win." Tsuki told them. "So, what's under the masks?" Iruka asked them, as the crowed went quiet. "What's under these masks? That answer is for a different time and place." Tsuki giggled, winking at them, and waving a finger in the air. The crowed 'awed' making the judges and band laugh. "Well that wraps up for Top Band! Fare well!" Iruka told them, as the people exited the stadium.

After everyone left, the judges spoke with the band personally. "You guys were really good." Jiraiya told them, as they thanked him. "Hey what did you expect from us, ero-sennin (pervy sage)." Naruto grinned, making Jiraiya looked at them with a hunch of who they are. "Hey, only a few people call me that...I think I have a good idea who is who in the band." Jiraiya smirked, scratching his chin. "We'll tell you who we are. If you promise not to ever tell a living soul." Tsuki told them, as everyone looked at her. The three life time friends looked at each other and agreed to their terms. "You were never the type of person to pay attention were you, Tsunade-sensei? But I'm more surprised at how Orochimaru-sensei didn't even figure out who we are." Tsuki smirked, as Naruto took off his mask. "NARUTO!" the 3 shouted in shock. "But that means..." Tsunade started, pointing at Tsuki. "Yep, we're the rest of your students." she giggled, taking off her mask. "I knew something was up...but I thought I was just imagining things." Orochimaru told her, as the rest of them took off their masks, except Itachi. "Wow, I didn't think you guys had musical talents." Jiraiya said, as they laughed at how shock their sensei's faces were. "But then who's the last member?" Tsunade asked, pointing at Itachi. Itachi chuckled a bit while removing his mask. "Someone had to watch this band. And it's good to see my old teachers again." he smirked, as they looked at him with shocked faces.

After they had there laughs and stuff, they had to go home. "Don't forget, you guys have a test tomorrow." Tsunade reminded them, as they let out a groan of tiredness.

When they got home, they put everything away and crash for the night.

* * *

><p>Review please ^_^<p> 


	4. More practice

Ch 4

I own nothing but Tsuki

* * *

><p>The next day everything went like usual and they met up with Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru at the usual meeting place for 'school' if you would call it that. The took a test or two and of coursed all passed. "So how are things with your parents?" Jiraiya asked her, as they sat there bored. "Well...my parents think I'm dead...so...um...yeah." she told them, looking at Sasuke to explain. "What do you mean 'think your dead'?" Orochimaru asked, taking an interest. "Me and Itachi were tired of seeing her abused everyday for no apparent reason, so one day when we came home, we told him that Tsuki drowned in the lake while swimming. Being them, they were happy and she was soon forgotten." Sasuke told them, as Tsunade looked at them like they were crazy. "Then where do you live?" Jiraiya asked. "In a house near the forest, all of us live with each other actually. Shikamaru got kicked out by his mom for who knows what, Itachi and Sasuke live with me just 'cause they care about me, Neji doesn't want to be near the Hyuga place, and Naruto didn't have one." Tsuki told them, as they all nodded, agreeing with her. "Wait. So we are the only three who know you're in a band?" Tsunade concluded, as Tsuki nodded.<p>

After a few more tests they all went home for the day. When they got home, Itachi greeted them like usual and told them "Hey guys, we have a concert this Wednesday, at this place in the center of Konoha. It'll be out doors." "Alright." Sasuke said, as they all headed down to the basement to make some songs. "Actually, I have some songs I wrote a long time ago, I'll get them." Tsuki remembered, running up to her room and pulling out a box full of songs. Tsuki smiled at the box and ran back to the basement. "Here we go, how many song are we performing?" she asked, opening the box. "5 including a finale." Itachi replied, looking at some of the songs. "Lets practice this one, that one, and this one for today. We can figure out the others tomorrow." Itachi told them, throwing down 3 songs along with their music sheets. "Alright then, here we go." Tsuki sighed, standing up along with the others. "Shikamaru, both you and Naruto start us off." Sasuke told them, looking at the music sheet.

After about half an hour, they finally got down the first song. "Alright, lets put it all together." Neji told them. Everyone nodded while Naruto clapped his drum sticks together, giving them a beat.

I'm going through the same day  
>Same place, same way I always do<br>Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
>And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie<br>Oh, you got to me

My life was alright, living in black and white  
>But you changed my point of view<br>Show me your colors, show me your colors  
>'Cause without you I'm blue<p>

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<br>I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<br>I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

I have to have control of myself, my thoughts, my mind  
>'Cause the way it's going down<br>In my life, I feel like a prisoner in a light  
>Are you feeling me?<p>

'Cause the way you make my break my, shake my walls around  
>I feel like I'm breaking out<br>Show me your colors, show me your colors  
>'Cause without you I'm blue<p>

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<p>

I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<br>I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

My window's opened up, tonight I'm crawling out  
>Will you be there? Are you waiting?<br>Will you be there? Will you save me?

You can save me, I know you can save me  
>I know you can save me so just, so just save me<br>Without you I'm blue

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<br>I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<br>I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<br>I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me  
>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<br>I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you

Save me, save me

After that they started working on the next song. "Wait, when you mean Wednesday. Do you mean this Wednesday or what?" Naruto decided to asking, thinking that it was a good time. "Yeah this Wednesday." Itachi replied, handing them the next song. "Sasuke's singing along with me, Tsuki you take his bass." Itachi told them,a s Sasuke started protesting but to no avail. "Sasuke, we all know you can sing, you just don't like to sing 'cause you say singing is to girly." Itachi chuckled, tossing him the mic. "But what about you?" Sasuke pouted, pointing at Itachi. "I can play and sing." he simply replied. "How come I can't do that and only you sing?" he pouted, as Itachi put on a wireless head set. "'Cause playing guitar and singing is better than playing bass and singing." he chuckled, as Tsuki said "Oh burn" in the background. The two brothers argued back and forth for a while before they actually started practicing. Then after some more arguing at who sings what, they finally got it down.

Itachi: Take it back to the place where you know it all began.  
>Sasuke: We can be anything we wanna be<br>Both: You tell by the noise that the boys are back again!  
>Sasuke: Together making history!<br>Both: It's time to show how.  
>Itachi: To be a superhero.<br>Both: Just like a show down.  
>Sasuke: Will Smith n'Bobby De Niro!<br>Both: We're the best, no doubt.  
>Itachi: Turn it like we used to<br>Both: This is our town. And we're telling you all!  
>Both: The boys are back! Hey<br>Both: The boys are back!  
>Both: The boys are back. Gonna do it again! Gonna wake up the neighborhood!<br>Both: The boys are back! Hey!  
>Both: The boys are back! Climbin' up the walls anytime we want!<br>Both: The word is out the boys are back!  
>Both: The boys are back! Back to save the day!<br>Both: The boys are back, ok.

Itachi: Keep dealing with the right when we fight every single time!  
>Sasuke: Undefeated here in our house, yeah!<br>Both: We can rock, we shock, anytime we like.  
>Sasuke: Tonight we're going all out!<br>Both: It's time to show how.

Itachi: To be a superhero.  
>Both: Just like a showdown.<br>Sasuke: Take the pedel to the medal!  
>Both: We're the best, no doubt.<br>Itachi: Turn it like we used to  
>Both: This is our town. And we're telling you all!<br>Both: The boys are back! Hey  
>Both: The boys are back!<br>Both: The boys are back. Gonna do it again! Gonna wake up the neighborhood!  
>Both: The boys are back! Hey!<br>Both: The boys are back! Climbin' up the walls anytime we want!  
>Both: The word is out the boys are back!<br>Both: The boys are back! Back to save the day!  
>Both: The boys are back, ok.<p>

Itachi: Here to change the world!  
>Both: To solve the mystery, fight the battle, save the girl!<br>Both: No one can stop us now, we're hte ones who make the rules! Ooooooooooooooooooooooh!

Naruto: *Drum solo for a bit*

both: The boys are back! Hey  
>Both: The boys are back!<br>Both: The boys are back. Gonna do it again! Gonna wake up the neighborhood!  
>Both: The boys are back! Hey!<br>Both: The boys are back! Climbin' up the walls anytime we want!  
>Itachi: No need to worry 'cause!<p>

Bother: The boys are back! Hey! The boys are back!  
>Sasuke: Look out now!<br>Both: The boys are back! Gonna do it again!  
>Sasuke: And we make it look good!<br>Both: The boys are back! The boys are back!  
>Both: Climbin' down the walls anytime we want!<br>Both: We're sure that you know by now!  
>Both: The boys are back!<p>

Then after some corrections, they decide to eat a little snack. "I can't believe that we have a concert." Tsuki sighed, as she ate her ham sandwich. "Yeah...But we'll also have to pay attention the people that will try to figure out our identities." Sasuke added, taking a huge bit out of his BLT. "What if someone rips our mask off when we give the like a hug or something?" Naruto blurted out loud when he swallowed his ramen. "Hm...That can be arranged..." Tsuki smirked, washing her plate. "We can have a plain white mask under it, and I'll put it on with some face glue that the theater uses for masks." Tsuki told them, sitting back down at the table, and getting lost in her thoughts. "Hey guys, lets practice that last song before we crash for the night." Neji suggested, standing up and snapping Tsuki from her thoughts. It took them a while but they manage to drag themselves from the kitchen to the basement.

Next, they started studying the music and blah blah blah.

(Tsuki sings the whole thing)

I throw all of your stuff away  
>Then I clear you out of my head<br>I tear you out of my heart  
>And ignore all your messages<p>

I tell everyone we are through  
>'Cause I'm so much better without you<br>But it's just another pretty lie  
>'Cause I break down<br>Every time you come around  
>Oh oh!<p>

So how did you get here under my skin?  
>I swore that I'd never let you back in<br>Should've known better than trying to let you go  
>'Cause here we go go go again<p>

Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
>Something about you is so addictive<br>We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
>'Cause here we go go go again<p>

You never know what you want  
>And you never say what you mean<br>But I start to go insane  
>Every time that you look at me<p>

You only hear half of what I say  
>And you're always showing up too late<br>And I know that I should say goodbye  
>But it's no use<br>Can't be with or without you!  
>Oh oh<p>

So how did you get here under my skin?  
>I swore that I'd never let you back in<br>Should've known better than trying to let you go  
>'Cause here we go go go again<p>

Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
>Something about you is so addictive<br>We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
>'Cause here we go go go again, 'gain<p>

And again  
>(And again)<br>And again  
>(And again)<br>And again!

I threw all of your stuff away  
>And I cleared you out of my head<br>And I tore you out of my heart  
>Oh oh, oh oh<p>

So how did you get here under my skin?  
>I swore that I'd never let you back in<br>Should've known better than trying to let you go  
>'Cause here we go go go again<p>

Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
>Something about you is so addictive<br>We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
>'Cause here we go go<p>

Here we go again  
>Here we go again!<br>Should've known better than trying to let you go  
>'Cause here we go go go again<p>

Again  
>And again<br>And again  
>And again<p>

"Ok. We are done for the day." Tsuki breathed out, panting from the lack of oxygen. Tsuki and Neji were the only two left in the basement when everyone cleared out. "Hey Tsuki?" he began, as she turned around to look at him. Neji started to back her up until she hit the couch and fell onto it, making him smirk and crawl on top of her. 'Is this really happening?' Tsuki asked herself, as she began to blush, making Neji chuckle. "I'm not going to hide it anymore. Tsuki, I like you – no love you." Neji confessed, ramming his lips into hers. Tsuki nearly melted in the passionate kiss, and whined a bit when he broke away. "Neji, I love you too." she confessed, pulling him back into a passionate kiss.

The next morning there were a bunch of questions on why Neji was sleeping with Tsuki, are they together, etc. "Yes we are together baka." Tsuki growled, getting irritated with Naruto. Then after all the questions and breakfast, it was back to the basement to figure out the last two songs. "Alright, I sing one and one of you guys sing one." Tsuki said, throwing down two songs, as the guys looked at either Sasuke, or Itachi. "Sasuke is singing, that is final." Itachi decided, as Sasuke threw a fit before they started learning the 4th song. "Alright then, lets give it a crack at." Tsuki breathed out, singing one more time for the day.

I feel a separation coming on  
>'Cause I know you want to be moving on<br>I wish it would snow tonight  
>You'd pull me in, avoid a fight<br>'Cause I feel a separation coming on

Just prove that there is nothing left to try  
>'Cause the truth I'd rather we just both deny<br>You kissed me with those open eyes  
>It says so much, it's no surprise to you<br>But I've got something left inside

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
>Please remember, remember December<br>We were so in love back then  
>Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way<br>Remember, remember December  
>Please remember, don't surrender<p>

You said you wouldn't let them change your mind  
>'Cause when we're together fire melts the ice<br>Our hearts are both on overdrive  
>Come with me, let's run tonight<br>Don't let, these memories get left behind

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
>Please remember, remember December<br>We were so in love back then  
>Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way<br>Remember, remember December  
>Please remember<p>

I remember us together with a promise of forever  
>We can do this, fight the pressure<br>Please remember December

Don't surrender

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
>Please remember, remember December<br>We were so in love back then  
>Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way<br>Remember, remember December  
>Please remember, don't surrender<p>

After that song they switched around. Sasuke was singer, Itachi was lead guitar, Tsuki 2nd, and Neji as Bass. "Ready?" Tsuki asked, as everyone nodded and she signaled for Naruto to give them the beat. Naruto clapped his drum sticks together, giving them a beat.

(Sasuke sings the whole song, Itachi sings what is in the brackets)

Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
>When you fall everyone stands<br>Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
>With the life held in your<br>Hands are shaking cold  
>These hands are meant to hold<p>

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
>Move along, move along like I know you do<br>And even when your hope is gone  
>Move along, move along just to make it through<br>Move along  
>Move along<p>

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
>Could be a night when your life ends<br>Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
>All the pain held in your<br>Hands are shaking cold  
>Your hands are mine to hold<p>

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
>Move along, move along like I know you do<br>And even when your hope is gone  
>Move along, move along just to make it through<br>Move along  
>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<p>

When everything is wrong, we move along  
>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<br>When everything is wrong, we move along  
>Along, along, along<p>

When all you got to keep is strong  
>Move along, move along like I know you do<br>And even when your hope is gone  
>Move along, move along just to make it through<br>_[x3]_

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
>Right back what is wrong<br>We move along  
><em>[x3]<em>

Everyone took in a deep breathe and let it out as the worries for the songs were over. "Now there was only one problem. Wardrobe." Shikamaru yawned, walking over to the band closet, and throwing the closet door open. Shikamaru walked to the back of the closet and opened another door, leading them to a closet a size of a master bed room. Everyone stared at him wide eyed as they saw the closet. "Wha- How?" Tsuki gaped in awe, looking through some of the racks of clothes, shoes, belts, jeans, etc. "Did you do all this?" Tsuki chuckled in an excited manner, as she looked at some of the clothes carefully. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and chuckled while smiling a bit out of embarrassment. "Who are you and what have you done with out friend Shikamaru?" Neji chuckled, playfully punching his arm. "Alright, who is first?" Tsuki asked, looking at them with a happy smile. All of the guys looked at each other and point at Itachi, while he pointed at Sasuke. "Your the oldest." Sasuke pouted, as the guys pushed him forward.

Tsuki just giggled and made him try on a few different shirts, pant, etc. before deciding one. "There, now Sasuke. Get you ass here right now." Tsuki demanded, pointing a spot right next to her, as Itachi changed out of the outfit. Sasuke groaned and moved to where see is. This process went on with the rest of the guys who complained as well.

Everyone sat there around in a circle all tired when they were done. "There done and ready for tomorrow." Tsuki sighed, chuckling at the end. Everyone said there agreement and Tsuki went to make dinner which was spaghetti and some bread sticks. After they ate they just sat there and talked with each other before crashing for the night.

After everyone was in bed, Neji went to Tsuki's room, only to find that she was still awake. "Well, look who's awake?" Neji chuckled, scaring Tsuki a bit. "And just what are you doing here?" she smirked, laying down a bit, she propped herself on her elbow, and spread her legs out a bit. Neji chuckle while walking over to her and climbing on top of her, attacking her neck. "Nope." She smiled teasingly.

* * *

><p>Review please ^_^<p>

Again, outfits in profile


	5. Let's Ride

Ch 5

I own nothing! But Tsuki

* * *

><p>The next day everyone woke up, same morning routine, and stuff. "Hey it starts around 8 pm." Itachi told, them as they got dressed for school. "Kk." Tsuki replied, as they ran out of the house, leaving Itachi there with his iPod touch.<p>

When they 5 got there, they saw Kiba and his gang. "What are **you** doing here?" she snarled, as they gang got into view. "Nothing, just talking to the teachers." he grinned mischievously, walking up to her. "Well no one wants you here, so go!" she snarled, as Kiba just clicked his tongue a few times in a taunting manner. "Touchy, touchy, someone's in a foul mood today." he chuckled, waving a finger in front of her face tauntingly. Tsuki let out a low growl snapped her jaw at his finger, attempting to bite it, but he yanked it back in time to save it. "Oooooooooooooooh...the little vampire is getting mad." he taunted, chuckling. Tsuki hissed at him and was about to grind him into dust but Neji and Sasuke held her back. "Calm down." Neji cooed in her ear, as her muscles became less tense. "I'm not a vampire mutt boy!" she hissed, making him flinch a bit at the harshness in her voice. "If I was a vampire then you and your little gang wouldn't be here, instead you'll be rotting in hell!" she hissed, turning around and walking to her 3 teachers. "Grrrr...well at least I have a life! Guess who I'm going to see today." he shot back at her, waiting for her to answer. 'Oh please don't say Masquerade. Don't say Masquerade. Don't say Masquerade.' she repeated in her head, as Kiba laughed. "Fine then don't play...But I'm seeing Masquerade perform live today. And listen to this, they invited me and my gang personally." he told her, as she started chuckling. "What's so funny?" he asked, getting creep out by the chuckle. Tsuki's evil chuckle soon turned into an evil laugh, making almost everyone freak out. "Nothing...enjoy your watch tonight." she said, as her laughed died down.

Kiba just said some (sarcastic voice) very nice things (end of sarcastic voice) things to her before leaving. Once his gang was out of sight, she turned and looked at her 3 senseis. "I swear, you three are rubbing off on me!" she half shouted, pointing a finger at the three, making them chuckle/giggle. "Aw now come on, how are we rubbing off on you?" Tsunade giggled, wanting to hear her answer. Tsuki let out a groan before answering. "Thanks to you * points at Tsunade * I can barely control my temper." she started, as Tsunade's giggle turned into a chuckle. " As for him * points at Orochimaru * every time some one pulls a prank or does something like that to me, all I do is hold grudge against them, and plan revenge. And seriously, now I have an evil laugh and chuckle." she continued, as he just chuckled at what she said. "Finally * points at Jiraiya * as for you... * shudders * don't even get me started." she said, shuddering again at the end, making him laugh. Everyone went quiet as she said that and all their eyes went to Jiraiya, who was still laughing. "But hey, it came in handy last night, and the other night didn't it?" he laughed, grinning his goofy perverted grin at the end. "Wait! How do-" but she stopped once she realized what he meant. "Ugh I'm gonna get you back, mark my words I will have my revenge on you for it. Ugh really I just did it again!" she half shouted, scratching her head at the end. Tsunade got mad at Jiraiya when she figured out what he meant and started kicking and punching him for not respecting a couple's privacy. "He deserves it." Neji mumbled, looking at how bad he was getting beat up. "Yeah but what I have in store is way worse than that." she chuckled, smirking evilly. "Oh joy, now we have to survive with evil Tsuki til she gets her revenge." Shikamaru said, adding a bit of sarcasm in the beginning. All four of the guys did an anime sweat drop as they realized what's going to happen.

~3 Sannin~  
>After the kids were out of hearing range, Tsunade looked at Orochimaru with a harsh glare, along with Jiraiya who just looked at him. "You didn't do what I think you-" but Orochimaru cut her off before she was finish. "I guarantee you that I didn't."<p>

~Back to the gang~

After the lesson err school was done, they said good bye and went home to get ready for the concert. "Everyone ready?" Itachi asked, as they stood at the front door. Everyone nodded and headed into the van and got to the concert place.

~Sasuke's POV~

When we got the place, I saw a huge stage that was a bit bigger than the one we performed on. And just like Itachi said, it was outdoors, with some velvet ropes roping off the backstage areas. 'This is gonna rock!' I thought, as our van pulled up behind the stage. "Well, you guys ready?" Tsunade asked us, startling us a bit. "Oh hi there Tsunade-sensei." Tsuki greeted, as the other two teachers walked up behind her. "You guys got about 7 mins." Tsunade told us, as we can hear the people start coming and filling the area. "Is this crowed gonna bigger than the one we performed in front of?" Naruto asked, getting a bit nervous. 'No, it's just a few people.' I thought sarcastically, as I await Tsunade's answer. "Of course it is, what do you expect." she answered in a no duh tone. After a more questions and answers, the concert started.

Everyone looked at each other while each saying something encouraging and putting their hand in the middle of the circle, then throwing them in the air.

Next, all of them ran out on stage to their position. "Hey Konoha! Are you ready?" Tsuki shouted in the mic, holding the mic towards the audience who shouted a "Yeah!" "Can't hear you!" Tsuki shouted, holding out the mic again, earning a louder "YEAH!" from them. "Alright then, here is the first song of the night!" Tsuki smiled, as Shikamaru started playing, followed up by Naruto. By the end of the song, the audience was crazy for another. "You guys want to hear Kuro and Nato sing!" she shouted, as the audience just cheered louder. Everyone in the band chuckled and switched around. Sasuke signaled for Tsuki to began playing when he was ready and she started strumming the guitar, followed by Naruto and everyone else.

Itachi: Take It Back To The Place Where You Know That It All Began.  
>Sasuke: We Can Be Anything We Wanna Be!<br>Both: You Can Tell By The Noise That The Boys Are Back Again!  
>Sasuke: Together Makin' History!<br>Backing:Its Time To Show How.  
>Itachi: To Be A Superhero.<br>Backing: Just Like A Showdown,  
>Sasuke:Will Smith n'Bobby De Niro<br>Backing: Were The Best,Theres No Doubt.  
>Itachi: Turn It Like We Used To Do.<br>Backing: This Is Our Town.  
>Both: And Were Telling You All!<p>

(Smokes shoots up making the crowed wild)

The Boys Are Back! Hey!  
>The Boys Are Back!<br>The Boys Are Back,Gonna Do It Again! Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!  
>The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back!<br>Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!  
>The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!<p>

The Boys Are Back, Back To Save The Day.  
>The Boys Are Back, Ok.<p>

Sasuke: Keep Dealing With The Right When We Fight Every Single Time! Undefeated Here In Our House, Yeah!  
>Both: We Can Rock, We Can Shock, Anytime We Like.<br>Sasuke: Tonight We're Goin All Out!  
>Backing: Its Time To Show How.<br>Itachi: To Be A Superhero!  
>Backing: Just Like A Showdown,<br>Sasuke: Take The Pedal To The Medal!  
>Backing: Were The Best,Theres No Doubt.<br>Itachi: Turn It Like We Used To Do.  
>Backing: This Is Our Town.<br>Both: And Were Telling You All!  
>Look Out!<p>

(Smoke shots up making the crowed cheer for them more)

The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back!  
>The Boys Are Back,Gonna Do It Again! Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!<br>The Boys Are Back! Yer! The Boys Are Back!  
>Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!<br>The Word Is Out, The Boys Are Back!

Itachi: Here To Change The World!  
>Both: To Solve A Mystery, Fight The Battle, Save The Girl! No One Can Stop Us Now, We're The Ones That Make The Rules! Oooooooooh!<br>(smoke shoots up)  
>Naruto: (Drum solo for a bit)<br>Tsuki and Itachi: (Joins in with Naruto)

(Smoke shoots up)

The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back!  
>The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again! Gonna Wake Up The Neighborhood!<br>The Boys Are Back! Yer! The Boys Are Back!  
>Climbin' Up The Walls, Anytime We Want!<p>

Itachi: no need to worry 'cause!

(Smokes shoots up one last time)  
>Both: The Boys Are Back! Hey! The Boys Are Back!<br>Sasuke: Look Out Now!  
>Both: The Boys Are Back, Gonna Do It Again<br>Sasuke: And We Make It Look Good!  
>Both: The Boys Are Back! The Boys Are Back! Climbin' Down The Walls, Anytime We Want! We're Sure That You Know By Now. The Boys Are Back!<p>

(Time skip to the end of the concert sry feelin bit tired -_-')  
>After the concert everyone was wiped out from all the intense playing and singing loudly. "Man that was awesome!" Naruto panted, punching the air, making everyone laugh. "Don't think that your troubles are over, you guys still have to sign posters, photos, and those junk." Jiraiya broke it to them, as they let out a groan of tiredness. They got into room with a long table enough to fit all six of them behind. "Ok we are going to let in about 10 at a time." Jiraiya told them as they nodded, and the first bunch came in. Of course the first bunch had to be Kiba and his gang. After they got their autographs, Kiba started hitting on Tsuki which got Neji mad. "Hey back off, she's mine." Neji told him, putting an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Kiba and him argued a bit before his gang left. The next batch came in and went like all the others, by the time the 15th batch cleft, their hands were hurting so much, that even a bit of contact with anything hurt. "Ugh, my hand hurts so bad." Naruto complained, letting his hand go limp, and dangle in the air. Itachi just chuckled while moving his wrist back and forth a bit. "Can we have school tomorrow?" Tsuki whined, letting her head drop on the table with a loud thump noise, groaning in the process. "Give us some good reasons them." Jiraiya chuckled, grinning like how Naruto would. "I swear Jiraiya-sensei, you are like a second Naruto." Sasuke mumbled, putting his head down on the table. "You want reason, we'll give you reasons." Neji said, thinking of some reasons.<p>

"1. We each got 1 almost 2 year old foals we need to take care of

2. We never have a break

3. We have to make new songs"  
>Tsuki named. Tsuki was about to continued but Itachi's phone went off.<p>

A few moments later he hung up and looked at them. "And lastly, we got a concert at Konoha College this Friday." he finished, not letting his sister continue. Everyone but the two teachers and Itachi let out a groan from exhaustion. "Fine have the next few days off, but starting on Monday you need to make up the missing work." Orochimaru told them, as the agreed to the terms. "Wait you guys have little horses?" Jiraiya asked, smiling a bit like how Naruto does when he has an idea. "No you are not riding them, they haven't even seen a saddle yet." Tsuki scolded him, hurling her pen at his head, nailing him right in between his eyes. "When can we ride them?" Naruto whined, bouncing up and down in Tsuki's face. "You can start training them and ride them when they are 2-3 years old, we are gonna train them tomorrow and the next few weeks, months so that they are ready for riding." she told him, bouncing her head up and down, following Naruto's bouncing action. "Great, now we have to go out and buy a saddle and all that crap." Sasuke complained, standing up, and stretching. 'Suuuuuuuuuuure.' Tsuki thought, smirking a bit.

After a while of chit chatting the group began to pack up and leave. When they got home they all unpacked and crashed for the night.

The next morning was anything but normal, this is how it started.

Itachi pounded on the bathroom door while shouting "Neji hurry up!" making Neji and Tsuki, who were in the bathroom chuckle quietly (dont worry they didnt do anything). Neji signaled for Tsuki to hide and see how the prank plays out. "Alright your highness!" Neji shouted back, opening the door, snickering a bit as Itachi shut the bathroom door.

~Neji~

This is gonna be fun, to bad I can't see his face. I started snickering as he shut the door. 'And 5 4 3 2 1.' I counted off. When I hit three I heard Itachi slid the curtains, then on two I heard my girlfriend yell "BAH!" followed up by one which was Itachi yelling "Holy sh!t!"

~Itachi (when he got in the bathroom)~  
>Stupid Neji, taking a long time in the shower. "At least we have a day to relax." I thought out loud, taking my shirt of, and walked towards the shower. I sighed while sliding the curtains open, only to have Tsuki jump a bit a me (you know, like how you scare people, you jump a bit forward but not actually jumping on them, and you lash your hands out forward a bit) yelling "BAH!" scaring the hell out of me. "Holy sh!t!" I shouted, releasing the curtains, and stumbling back, falling into the bathtub.<p>

~Tsuki~

I laughed at how my brother reacted, and falling in the bathtub, that one was a bonus. I started cracking up as Neji came in, laughing as well. "You just got pranked!" both of us shouted, clutching our stomachs that were hurting from laughing so much. "You should have seen his face, it was priceless!" I laughed, as Itachi shooed the two of us out of the bathroom. On the way out of the bathroom, Neji grabbed the camera that he hid, so that he could show the others.

~Back to normal~

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto looked at the stairs with confusion when they heard screaming and laughing. A few moments later Neji came down stairs with Tsuki in his arms, who was just chuckling a little. "What happen up there?" Sasuke asked, as they sat in the arm chair. Neji chuckled and tossed Sasuke the camera, the other two crowded around him as he hit the play button. After a few minutes, the three guys cracked up as Itachi got scared. "Oh that's priceless." Sasuke chuckled, as his laughed died down, along with the others. Itachi came downstairs with an annoyed look on his face, as everyone teased him a little. "Alright lets get to the stables, I got a surprise for you guys." Tsuki smiled, leading them to the tack room in the stables. Everyone was surprised at what they saw in the tack room, there were 6 saddle stands, each with a saddle and saddle pad on top, and their name plate dangling at the front. On the walls there were the tacks, each with a name plate next to it, indicating which one belonged to who.

(All the saddles are English saddles)

Itachi- Gray saddle pad, black saddle, and gray tacking/tack.

Sasuke- Black saddle, dark blue saddle pad, and dark blue tack.

Neji- Black saddle pad, dark brown saddle, and dark brown tack.

Naruto- Orange saddle pad, light brown saddle, light brown tack.

Shikamaru- Dark green saddle pad, black saddle, dark green tack.

Tsuki- Dark purple saddle pad, black saddle, purple tack.

"Alright, lets tack them up and get some training down." she told them, grabbing her things, and went to tack up Phantom. The others did the same thing and went out to the training field. Once they were in the field, Tsuki gave everyone a lead rope, and told them to attach it some where on the bridle, and let the horses walk in a circle. "Alright, now follow what I do." she said, looking at Phantom who let out a snort. "Get your horses use to commands, like this. Phantom, walk." she told him, as he snorted, and started walking.

~Tsuki~  
>Alright, so far so good. "Get your horses use to having a saddle on their back, that mean nothing else but the saddle, saddle pad, and tack, Naruto." she told them, but Naruto specifically. "So that's all, tell them to walk?" Sasuke snorted, earning a neigh from Phantom. I rolled my eyes at how pathetic my older brother was. "No, you tell them other commands." I chuckled, with no sarcasm in my voice at all. "Phantom, gallop!" I commanded, as he broke out from a walk to a full gallop. "Now rear!" I smiled, as he neighed while standing on his hind legs, raising his upper body in the air.<p>

~Shikamaru~

Looks troublesome but fun but then again, what the hey. "Alright Cloud, lets try it." I told him, waking him up a bit. "Lets start with a walk." I told him, as he walked around in a circle. "Trot." I simply said, as he went faster til it was a trot. "Now, canter." I encouraged him. I heard Cloud let out a snort before breaking into a canter. 'Gotta make it more challenging.' I thought, thinking about what to do next. "Walk boy." I told him, as he neighed, and slowed to a walk. "Gallop!" I commanded, seeing him break into a full gallop. "Slow down to a trot, then a walk, and stop." I told him, as he shook his mane a bit, and slowed down to a trot, then walk, and stopped.

~Normal~

That was how most of the time went. "Alright, now put a sand bag on the back of them." Tsuki told them, dragging a 25 lb sand bag towards Phantom. "Them once they seem comfortable, add another, and you guys see the concept." she told them, as Phantom started off with a walk, and gradually into a full gallop. By the time it was mid-afternoon, each horse had at either 3 or for sand bags on their back. The gang called it good for the day and brainstorm up ideas for a concert they were having tomorrow.

~Sasuke~

We sat there in silence for a while before Naruto cracked. "THAT'S IT!" he yelled, scratching his head, messing up his hair in the process, making me chuckle a bit. "Lets go to the park and think. Plus no one even goes to that run down park anymore, so we don't have to worry about anything." I suggested, remembering a day from the park.

~Flash Back Sasuke's is around 4-ish~

"I can go higher than you." a little Sasuke bragged, as he kicked his leg, making himself swing higher. "Nuh uh." Tsuki giggled, trying her best to match Sasuke. Tsuki was having a fun tine, that is until her parents saw it. "TSUKI!" her father shouted, in a scolding manner. "Y-y-yes father." she stuttered, as her smile and all her happiness faded away. Sasuke stopped laughing and his swinging ceased as he looked at what was going on. "Don't get mad at her father, it was my idea. I just wanted to see her happy." Sasuke told them, trying to get Tsuki out of a punishment. Sasuke never knew what the punishments were but just knew that they meant bad news and that she would always be injured some how. "Don't say such things Sasuke honey." their mother cooed him, pulling him into a protective hug. "But I was the one who challenged her, so don't say it's my fault." Sasuke nearly shouted, trying to push his mom off of him. "You're coming with me Tsuki." he sneered, spatting out her name in disgust. Before she could protest, he grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the house, ignoring her cries of protest.

Sasuke stayed a while longer til Itachi came and picked him up. "Hey, why so down?" he asked, sitting on the swing next to his little brother, who was barely swaying back and forth on the swing. Sasuke almost started crying as he told Itachi everything that happened, as they walked home. Both of the brothers ran into the house, said a quick greeting to their parents, and ran to Tsuki's room, only to hear whimpers from the other side. Itachi threw the door to Tsuki's room wide open and ran in along with Sasuke who shut, and locked the door behind him. Tsuki tried to push herself further into the corner while shielding herself with her arms, whimpering as well. "Shh, shh, shh, it's only me and Sasuke, don't worry, we won't hurt you. I promise." Itachi cooed her, sitting next to her, followed by Sasuke who did the same thing. Tsuki whimpered as Itachi touched her, making her brothers worry.

After a few minutes of shushing, she finally calmed down. "I-I-Itachi, I w-w-want to l-l-leave." she sobbed, as tears flowed out of her eyes. "Just a little more imouto (lil sis)." Itachi shushed her, stroking her hair, as for Sasuke, well he tried to calm her down as well. A little while later, their mother called them down for dinner but Tsuki could not get any, since it was part of her punishment. "Can't we give her a little bit of food, I mean she has to sit there and watch us eat." Sasuke pleaded, gesturing his hand towards her. "That's what she deserves." their father replied with no hint of emotion in his voice. After dinner, she did all the dishes and went to bed with an empty stomach. Later that night, Itachi and Sasuke came into her room with some food for her to eat, since they didn't want her starving to death. "Thanks you guys. I don't know what would happen to me if you guys weren't in my life." she thanked them, managing to crack a small smile. "Itachi-nii, when will we leave?" she asked, laying back down on her bed. "A few more days and we'll put the plan into action." he told her, stroking her hair, as she slowly fell asleep.

~End of flashback. Normal~

When they got to the park, they saw their crushes, even though they might not admit it, they had crushes, well except for Itachi and Amaya who were bf and gf. "Oh hey there Sasuke." Tenten waved them over to the group. The gang walked over to the group of girls that consisted of Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and Amaya, who is older than them, but is the adult in the group and the keeper of the house they live in. Hinata blushed as Naruto sat down next to her and tried her best not to pass out. "Hey, you guys have seen the band Masquerade right?" Tsuki asked, as she sat down on Neji's lap. Itachi sat next to Amaya, Shikamaru next to Temari, and Sasuke next to Tenten. The thought about for a while and nodded their heads. "Can you guys keep a big secret? And by big, I mean REAL big." Sasuke asked them, knowing where Tsuki was getting at. "Yeah, sure we can." Amaya answered for the girls. Tsuki and the guys looked at each other and nodded their heads.

~Itachi~

I looked around a bit before turning back to the group. "We're Masquerade." I smirked, as the girls laughed. "It's true we are. I'm lead guitar." I told them, as I look at Tsuki. "I'm lead singer, as for Sasuke-nii, he is Bass." she continued. "I'm 2nd guitar. Lazy butt over there is keyboard, and Naruto is drums." Neji finished, as Shikamaru said 'hey' to what Neji said. "Prove it." Amaya said, crossing her arms while a smirked tugged at her lips. "Tsuki." I simply said, as she knew what I meant. Tsuki sang one of our songs that we performed and when she was down, the girl's faces were shocked. "But you can't tell anyone, got it." I reminded, them, as they nodded there heads, to dazed at what happened. A while after the girls calmed down, they just chat til the sun was going down. "Talk to you guys some other time, alright?" Tsuki smiled, as we left for home. I turned and gave Amaya a quick kiss before leaving following the others.

Once we got home we ate dinner and the usual and went to bed. I let out a sigh as I laid there in bed, thinking about what would happen if we got discovered. I shuddered at the thoughts of barely having any privacy or quiet time. "But then again, that would never happen." I chuckled quietly before slowly falling asleep.

~Tsuki Dream~

I was doing a good job of singing on stage, a stage that seemed familiar but I couldn't put my fingers on it. I was singing when all of a sudden some fan runs up on stage, tackles me down, and manages to rip my mask off. I was surprise at how I wasn't wearing the white one underneath. The whole stadium went quiet, even everyone in the band stopped play, drop their instruments, and ran over to me. Security or in this case, Orochimaru and Jiraiya, ran to the stage and dragged the fan off of stage. "Are you alright?" Itachi asked me, as he helped me up, with the help of the others. "One for all and all for one." Sasuke said, taking off his mask. "OH MY FREAKING GOSH! IT'S SASUKE UCHIHA!" I heard a girl shout, pointing at him, followed by some more girls yelling. Itachi smiled when he figure what Sasuke meant and took of his mask as well, along with the others. All of them revealed who they were and told everyone their real names, as everyone was loud, quiet, then back to loud. "And my name is Tsuki Uchiha!" I shouted in the mic as we continued the concert.

Then my dream started fading till nothing but darkness was left.

~Tsuki reality~

I shot up into a sitting position in my bed while trying to catch my breathe. "Calm down, it was only a dream." I told myself, laying back down and trying to fall back asleep. 'Why did it feel so real?' I thought, falling asleep a while later.

* * *

><p>Review ^_^<p> 


	6. Unmasked PT 1

**Shikamaru: *Smiles* Welcome to another installment of Masquerade to Twisted  
>Me: Sorry I took so long I had to sort out my ideas ^_^<br>Naruto: *Walks in with some ramen* yea yea yea  
>Sasuke: Here's a little over view of the chapter *points at Itachi*<br>Itachi: In this chapter the gang's identity get revealed, what will they do? Will they stop the band there or will the do something about it?  
>Me: Well read and find out ^_^<br>Neji: She owns nothing but her OC  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CH 6<p>

~Itachi~

The next morning I got up before anyone else did, did my usual routine and grabbed the camera. "Alright, now I'm gonna get me sister back for that prank she pulled on me that other day. It's a simple one, all I'm gonna do is put the painting of the hallway up on the inside of her door, like so * puts up the painting err what ever you want to call it * then we shut the door and she simply runs into it, thinking that her door is open." I talked into the camera, hiding it in a pile of dirty clothes. I waited outside the door as everyone else got up. After everyone got up, they were looking at me in a weird way, since I was never the first to be up. I was about to say something til a heard a loud thump from the other side of Tsuki's door, followed by her saying "Ow, what the f*ck!"

~Tsuki~

I woke up as usual, grabbed my clothes and head for the bathroom. 'Hm, looks like someone left my room door open.' I thought, walking towards it. I was about to step outside my room but I some how ran into it. "Ow, what the f*ck!" I half shouted, as I stepped back, rubbing my forehead. I heard snickering from the other side of the door when I said what I said. The door opened to reveal none other than my older brother, Itachi. "You just got pranked little sis." he laughed, grabbing a camera from a pile of my dirty clothes. "That was pay back for the shower scare." Itachi chuckled, as he turned off the camera. After the whole prank thing I did my usual routine and made breakfast for the others, considering how Naruto would only make ramen, Sasuke would just give them something with tomatoes (sry couldn't help it ^_^), Shikamaru is to lazy and even if he did it would be burnt, my boyfriend and Itachi are decent but since I like cooking they thought I would cook. Once I got done with the crepes I put them on a plate and set it in the middle of the table fro everyone, who each grabbed a few and ate them.

~Sasuke~

After breakfast we went and trained our foals who were doing much better than yesterday. "Alright Cocoa, lets try 6 bags, do you think you can handle that?" I asked her, picking up another bag. Cocoa snorted while nodding her head a bit, making me chuckle a bit. I picked up the bag and put it on top of the other bags that were on her back, and grabbed the lead rope that was attach to her bridle, and got a good distance for her. "Cocoa aruku (walk on in Japanese)." I commanded, as she began walking. I don't know why but she seems to listen obey my commands when I say them in Japanese rather than english most of the time, weird ain't it. 'Ok I weigh about 114-116. Each sand bag is 25 lb. 25 x 6 is about 150 lb. Lets see if I can ride her.' I thought out in my mind, as Cocoa slowed down to a walk then a stop. "Can you handle that weight girl?" I asked, walking up to her, and petted face. Cocoa neighed and nodded her head, I smirked at how she was acting and chuckled a bit. I flinched a bit when she tugged at my shirt. "What is it girl?" I asked, prying her off of my shirt. I watched as she grabbed the sand bags with her mouth and threw them on the ground, once she was done she bent down and neighed. I raised an eye brow at her action and it took me a while to know what she meant. "Want me to get on?" I asked her, just to make sure that it was what she wanted. She snorted and nodded once, making me chuckle at her response. I mounted her and she stood up slowly. 'Wow, this feels. Amazing!' I shouted in my mind, as I got a hold of the reins. "Aruku." was the only word I said, as she started walking.

Then I pulled my right arm back, adding more pressure on the right side of her mouth probably, making her turn right. I kicked her side lightly with my foot, making her go into a trot. "Hey imouto! Look!" I called over to her, as we trotted over to her. "How did you?" she asked, as I chuckled at how her expression was. "I don't know, she threw the sand bags off of her saddle, bent down, and well yeah." I chuckled, as Tsuki looked at Phantom.

~Tsuki~

If Sasuke can do it then I should to, right? "Want to give it a try boy?" I asked, patting his neck. Phantom nudged my head, making me giggle. I got rid of his sand bags and mounted him, I lightly kicked his side two times, making him trot, matching my older brother's speed. "What now nii-san." I giggled, as me and Phantom circled him and his horse. "I say good but not as good as Diablo and me!" Itachi shouted, passing us. I looked at the two and saw that Diablo was almost at a gallop. Soon everyone was on their horse and running around on them. "Hey, lets try this activity." I suggested, as everyone gathered in a circle, mounted on their horse. After the set up I started explaining "Alright, just zigzag through the cones, round the barrel, canter all the way back here, tag the next person, the first team to finish first, wins. And you don't need to zigzag through the cones on the way back, just canter back." I explained, moving to the right side. "Split up into two teams with three people in each team." I told them, as we split. My team consist of both of my older brothers while the other guys made up the other team.

Tsuki vs. Naruto

Sasuke vs. Neji

Itachi vs. Shikamaru

"Ready. Set. GO!" Itachi shouted, swinging his hand downwards. Both me and the knucklehead headed strait for the barrels. I looked over and saw him cantering towards through them, knocking some down. 'Wow, you have to real good at controlling your horse if you're planing to go through the course that fast.' I thought, as I trotted through the course, but knocking about 2 barrels over. We rounded the last barrel and both of us headed for the finish line for the next person to go. Naruto was ahead of me but I manage to catch up, but barely.

~Sasuke~

Just as Tsuki high fived me, I kicked Cocoa's side lightly as Neji and me dashed towards the barrels. "Give up Neji." I smirked, as I rounded the first barrel, but was closely followed by Neji. "After you give up I will." he retorted, as I knocked over a barrel, making him chuckle. But then he knocked the last one over making me chuckle at his foolishness. Both of us rounded the last barrel at the same time, throughout the course both of us only knock a total of one barrel. "Aniki, you better not lose to the sloth." I chuckled, as I crossed the line, and he took off, followed by my lazy friend. I watched as both of them went through the course without knocking over any barrels, but they did came close to some of them but managed not to knock any over. Everyone started cheering for the last person on their team to win, it was close but Itachi managed to win by just about an inch. "WHOO! Yeah we won Diablo! Victory lap!" Itachi celebrated, as him and Diablo took about 3 laps around the arena, while shouting a bunch of things I didn't pay attention to.

I sighed as I was about to stop Itachi but the sound of slow clapping stopped me, making me turn my head towards the sound. "Oh hi there senseis'." Tsuki greeted, as the walked up to us. "ITACHI SHUT UP! OUR TEAM WON! NOT YOU!" I snapped, not being able to hold it in. "SO WHAT! I'M THE ONE WHO MADE THROUGH FLAWLESS!" he shouted, back, as my patience was about to run out.

~Normal~

"So this is where you live." Jiraiya thought out loud, looking around at the place. "What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked, as Cream came to a halt, and Naruto dismounted her. "Eh we were curious about the voices we heard when we were on a stroll." Tsunade answered, as she petted Cream, earning a low neigh that almost sounded like a purr from her. "Tsuki next time try turning a bit earlier, you turned to late, so that's why the barrel got knocked over. Naruto you were to fast. Sasuke and Neji were to early in the turns. So keep those in mind." Tsunade told them, as Itachi brought Diablo to a halt in front of them, and dismounted. "Finally!" Sasuke half yelled, throwing his hand in the air. After about an hour or so of chit chatting with their teachers Tsunade told them the news. "Oh, you guys are chosen to participate in the Rising Stars contest next Wednesday." she informed them, handing them a packet of information about the contest. "The winners get to be on The Pump it up talk show." Orochimaru added, seeing how Tsunade forgot. "But ain't that like a one way ticket to being like, I don't know, the most famous band!" Naruto nearly shouted, hoping around in an excited manner.

Next thing they did once their teachers left, they started creating new songs and preparing for the concert that they had in 2 days. "Alright so we'll start off with Reality, followed up by Don't Care, Get up, and ending with Smile." Shikamaru told them, reading what he wrote down on the note pad. "That is what we agreed on." Neji told him, as everyone headed down to the basement, to the closet. "Now we all need an outfit and an act." Tsuki said, as they sat in the closet, while she looked through the clothes. "How about we do an improv?" Itachi suggested, remembering how much fun improvs were. "What's that?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side in a cute dog like manner. "Improv is basically acting without a script, you just make it up as you go. Here let me and Sasuke show you, hopefully he remembers." Itachi chuckled, as both of the brothers stood up.

~Sasuke~

"Alright, we need a place." I told them, not really wanting to think at the moment. "How about the beach." Shikamaru suggested, as me and Itachi nodded. "Now we need rolls." my brother smirked, as Tsuki pulled out some clothes. "You're a hyper active little boy and Sasuke you are his big brother." Naruto smiled, as both of us sighed. "Heyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyhey!" Itachi jumped around me, as I tried to hold him down by the shoulders. "Yes?" I asked him in an annoyed tone. " Doyouhaveanycandy Doyouhaveanycandy Doyouhaveanycandy Doyouhaveanycandy Doyouhaveanycandy?" he asked vigorously, still jumping up and down, but not as high due to me holding him down. "No, but I do have something for you." I chuckled, smiling mischievously at the end. "It's a song called...Don't Care..." I chuckled, then looked at the others. "Then we start playing the song, then afterward two of you do a different scene. We will ask the audience for the setting." Itachi told them, as he stopped hopping up and down. "Yeah but right now I need you guys to try on these outfits." Tsuki said, making everyone's attention go to her. After we tried on the outfits we put them on the table.

Everyone started practicing the songs for a few hours before calling it a day. "Alright, pizza should be done in about 20 minutes. Let's feed the foals, they must be hungry by now." my sister giggled, grabbing a few slices of apples. We all headed to the stables and fed our foals, nothing more nothing less. Next we headed back to the house, just as the pizza was done. The pizza was, well a unique one. Before Tsuki baked the pizza, she divided it up into 6 equal pieces and we each got a piece and put what ever we wanted on it. Mine had pepperoni and tomatoes, don't judge me ok? I love tomatoes. Shikamaru, well his just had sauce and cheese, kinda plain of you asked me, but that's Shikamaru for you. Of course Naruto would turn his piece of pizza into ramen, or at least ramen toppings. Neji's had some mushrooms, sausages, cheese, and sauce. Pretty normal if you ask me. Itachi had mushrooms and peppers. Wounder how he can eat that. As for my sister, well her's just piled up with meat. "Man, just imagine what our life will be like if we got on 'The Pump it up talk show." Itachi sighed, plopping down on the couch in the basement, where we were hanging out. "Yeah no kidding. Good thing they don't know who we really are or else we'll be surrounded everywhere when we leave the house." Shikamaru chuckled, sitting in one of the bean bag chairs. I looked at my sister who was chuckling in a nervous kind of way. "Hey imouto, can I talk to you?" I asked, glancing at her out of the corner of my eyes.

Once we were outside I looked at her with a tell-me look. Tsuki sighed and told me her dream, which kinda surprised me a bit. "Tsuki, listen to me. If one of us goes down err gets unmasked, then all of us will have their back, even if it means revealing our identities as well. I will always be there for you, no matter what, I promise- no wait, I swear on mine and Itachi's graves that I will be there for you." I told her, pulling her into a hug as I told her everything. Then we went back to the room err basement to discuss what we would do at the concert. "Um...what if Itachi and Sasuke have a dance off." Naruto suggested, as Shikamaru was occupied with the note pad. "Sure, I would like to see who dances better." I smirked, as Itachi returned it with one of his own. Somehow we fell asleep in the basement that day so yeah that was a bit weird.

~Itachi~

The next morning I woke up and snickered a bit as I saw how everyone was still asleep. I quietly ran up to my room and grabbed my camera. I turned the camera on and pointed it towards me. "Alright, umm everyone is still asleep so I'm gonna get Neji back now since I already got my sister. It's just a simple air horn reaction thing, where I just blow this air horn and see how he reacts." I explained, pulling out an air horn from my drawer. Next I ran down stairs back to the basement, just to find out that almost everyone is awake. "What are you doing with that air horn?" Sasuke asked, pointing at the air horn in my left hand. "Getting Neji back, but it seems as if the two love birds are sound asleep, that's a bonus." I chuckled quietly, as I walked up to the two love birds, who were sleeping peacefully in each others arms. For now that is. I chuckled, as I held the camera up, and held the button on the air horn, making (what ever you call the sound of an air horn). "Holy shizz!" Tsuki shouted as she fell down onto the floor with Neji on top of her. While Tsuki was shouting that, Neji shouted "Sh!t!" while falling on top of Tsuki, and accidentally crashing his lips into hers. "Awww...Look at the two love birds..." I cooed, chuckling a bit as the two broke apart and glared at me. "I only intended to get Neji, but you were in his arms, so yeah." I laughed, shutting the camera off. "Well I'm gonna go make breakfast." I chuckled, running upstairs. I looked through to fridge to see what I could make for breakfast. "Grrr I don't care if pie is a breakfast or not, I'm making it." I grumbled, making a cherry pie. "Ah, nothing beats pie for breakfast." I sighed, smiling as I ate a slice of the pie.

I heard Naruto screaming 'PIE' as he ran into the kitchen. Tsuki took a bite at the pie and looked out the window then back. "I swear, I will eat pie for breakfast as long as it's aniki's pie." my sister giggled, smiling at the end. A few seconds later Shikamaru walked in, yawning a bit as he grabbed a slice of pie. "Hey guys, we have to leave for the stadium today or else we won't be at the concert in time, since the drive takes a day and half to get there. Also we have to set up and stuff." I informed them, as I finished my slice of pie. Everyone just sighed while Tsuki washed the dishes. "I'll call the girls while all you guys move the equipment into the van." Tsuki broke the silence, as everyone went to get the equipment wile she picks the phone. I sighed as I stood up and went down to the basement to help the others.

~Tsuki~

I waited for the ringing on the phone to stop as I tapped my fingers anxiously on the counter. "Hello?" I heard Amaya's voice on the phone. "Hey we're having a concert today, and we want you guys to be backstage with us." I told her, as she just replied with an 'ok' and hung up after a bit of chit chat.

After that I went to get dressed, along with the others once they were done. "Hey guys, ready?" I asked them, as they nodded and we all headed into the van. "The girls are gonna meet us there." I informed Itachi, who just nodded, and drove. "Hey everything alright Tsuki?" Neji asked me, as I turned my attention from the window to him. I put on a fake smile as replied ''Yeah I'm fine. Why?" "You just seem out of it." he told me, as he brushed some hair out of my face. I just shrugged as I told him my dream/nightmare. "Tsuki, like I told you. If one of us falls the rest of us will be there to catch them. One gets unmasked, the others will also." Sasuke told me, as the others nodded, agreeing with him. "Thanks guys." I smiled, as Neji pulled me into a hug.

A while later when we arrived the girls arrived shortly after us and we just set up the equipment. After that we just kicked back and hung out while we wait for when we had to perform. "Guys, we forgot our undercover masks." Naruto nearly shouted, as he trashed through the bag that had our masks for the white ones that we would wear under our real masks. "We'll be fine. Besides security wouldn't let anyone through, I think." Shikamaru told us, as we all looked at him at the end.


	7. Unmasked PT 2 Band's end?

**Itachi: Here is part 2 of Unmasked  
>Sasuke: Just what will happen to the band when they get revealed?<br>Me: Well find out now!  
>Naruto: ^_^<br>Shikamaru: She owns nothing**

* * *

><p>~Still Tsuki's POV~<p>

After about an 2 hours, we went to tune our instruments as the stadium filled up. Tsuki started breathing really heavily, getting more nervous by the second. "Calm down. Take in a deep breathe and let it out slowly." A soothing voice whispered in my ear, making me calm down a bit. I did what Neji told me and I was soon back to normal but I was still a bit nervous. "Hey guys, did anyone tell us that we're gonna on live television, and that we'll be like on every channel?" Naruto asked, as I started freaking out once again. "Oh my god. We're gonna be on live television." I breathe heavily, as Neji just smacked himself in the forehead, or at least against his yin-yang head band that he wears. "Really Naruto, you just had to say that." he said sarcastically, as he calmed me down once more. "Alright, now just don't even think about it. And just for good luck." he told me as he kissed me two times. "Third time's the charm." he mumbled, as he slammed his lips into mine one last time before Iruka walked up on stage.

"HEY THERE KONOHA COLLEGE!" He shouted in the mic, as everyone went crazy. I took in one more deep breathe before the principle of the college went up on stage. "To reward you for all your hard work! Here is Masquerade!" he shouted in the mic, well at least that was all I heard. I heard Neji strum a chord or two on his guitar while walking out. "You guys readyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" he shouted as he strummed another chord, but was cut short due to how Itachi unplugged his guitar. "Oops, that was yours?" he asked in an innocent yet sarcastic voice, making everyone laugh. "Watch a pro do it." he laughed, as he strummed a bunch of chords on his guitar, earning loud screams from the crowd. "Alright enough showing off nii-san." Sasuke smirked, as he started playing some chords on his bass, as the crowd still screamed. "Alright that's enough the three of you." I said, as I walked onto the stage along with the other two behind me.

Just as we were in place, we heard screaming on the stage. All of us turned our heads toward the direction of the noise, only to have 4 girls and 2 boys run up on stage. Everyone was focus on dodging the crazed fans as they tried to pounce on us to rip our masks off. A little while later once security got the fans off the stage. "Wait a minute that's only five. Where's the last boy?" Neji counted, as we looked around. I screamed as someone -who was probably the boy- pounced on me from behind, and rip off my mask. I quickly hid my face with my hands while turning around, as the boy just jumped around holding the mask in the air. I started freaking out as I hid my face, the others crowded around and tried to soothe me, as my breathing was jagged. "I can't do this..." I cried, as I still covered my face. "No, you can and you want to know why? 'Cause we have your back." Sasuke told me, as he looked at the others, who nodded.

It took me a while to understand what they meant. Slowly I saw my brother take his mask off, along with the others. "But-" "No buts Tsuki." Naruto cut me off, as Neji and Sasuke both put a hand on either side of my shoulder, turning me around slowly. "OMG THAT'S ITACHI UCHIHA!" I heard a girl in the audience shouted, as everyone started screaming and junk. "There's no turning back now, let's just continue with the concert. Can you do that Tsuki?" Shikamaru told me, as I nodded my head. I walked back up to the mic as everyone else got into their position. Naruto clapped his drum sticks together giving everyone a beat.

Naruto started playing followed by Neji and Itachi, then Sasuke and Shikamaru. Finally I started singing, when we got to the middle of the song Itachi started hid 15 second guitar, making all the girls in the crowd go wild. When everyone else joined back in -including me- and we finished the song. "Lets just finish the concert and leave, I'm not in a mood for improv or anything else." I told the others, as they nodded, understanding me. We continued the concert like we planned.

~Meanwhile at the Uchiha house hold~

"Hey darling, lets just see how this concert will turn out." Mikoto told her husband, as he just sighed while joining her on the couch in front of the T.V. "There is something about the girl, the tall boy, and the boy with dark blue spikey hair that is familiar." Fugaku mumbled, as the concert started. The two were surprised when the girl got her mask ripped off and when the rest of them took off their masks. Fugaku was furious when he saw who was who in the band. 'Just wait til I get my hands on you three.' he growled, as he continued to watch along with his wife. "I thought that they were still on school. Also I though that **girl** was dead." Mikoto bit out sourly, as they finished their first song. "Do we still have Sasuke's cell phone number?" I asked, trying not to lose my temper. Mikoto handed me the phone once she dialed his number. 'They are going to regret ever making that band.' I told myself.

~Back to the others. No one~

Once they finished with the concert, they went back stage to meet up with the girls. "So is your sister gonna be alright?" Amaya asked Itachi, as the two sat a bit away from the others. "I'm not sure, she's been a bit quiet. I'm just worried about my parents, I mean if they were watching then we're screwed." He replied, as he put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "What do we do about the band now? Everyone knows who we are." Naruto asked, as he looked at his mask in his hands. Tsuki took in one shaky breath as she looked up at the others. "I say we continue it. Of course we just change the name of the band. I'm not sure what you guys want to do but I want to continue, I'm not letting this bring me or the band down." she told them, letting out a shaky breath. Everyone looked at each other than her, agreeing with her.

"New name for the band shall be Twisted." Itachi said, in a high and mighty voice, making everyone laugh. "That's a good name. Twisted." Neji agreed, as the rest agreed. They just sat there and hung out as groups of 7 or so people came in at the time for autographs.

After the 5 th bunch went out, Sasuke's cellphone went off. "Be right back guys." he excuse himself, as he went to the corner, and picked up his phone.

"Hello?"  
>"What do you and your two siblings thinking!"<br>"Oh hi father. Well it's just for fun."  
>"No, you guys are suppose to be in school!"<br>"We are still in school, just private."  
>"You guys are to come home this instant! Tell that to the others to go home also!"<br>"But-"  
>"No buts young man. Home! Now!"<p>

And with that their furious father hung up. Sasuke stood there with his head down, sadness in his eyes. He slowly walked over to the others, as they stopped laughing and look at him. "Hey teme what's wrong?" Naruto nudge, earning a shove from Sasuke. "Not now. I'm not in the mood." he said in a voice between a sad and angry voice. "What's wrong otouto (Little brother)?" Itachi asked, as Sasuke just looked at Tsuki with worried eyes. "They know, and he is mad. He wants us home, along with everyone else parents." Sasuke told them, as his voice broke a bit. Tsuki's eyes became brimmed with tears as Neji pulled her into a comforting hug. "Naruto, take care of the horses while we are gone, and the house." Tsuki told him, as everyone in the room went silent. "Come on, we have to go. Let's...pack up." Shikamaru said, as he hugged Temari, who hugged back slowly.

Once everyone packed up and said their goodbyes, they stared piling up in the van. "I'm sorry, it's my fault. If I paid attention to my surroundings then this wouldn't have happened." Tsuki apologized, as they all looked at her. "No it's now your fault." Shikamaru told her, as everyone looked at him.

"When the concert was over, I over heard the group of kids who attacked us talking. It was a set up, they planned everything out thoroughly, the security guards were some of the students dressed up as guards. That's how they got through, their plan was to distract us while one sneaks up from behind and rips one of our masks off. Thus, revealing our identity. The school having us was the set up, the the teachers did all they could to contact the media to have this on live T.V that explains why such a tiny concert like this would be on live television. They wanted to show what our real identities were but so far some of almost all of us has our code name still usable, Itachi is the only one whose cover is blown completely, they don't know our identities yet." Shikamaru explained, to them, as Tsuki balled her hands into fists, containing her anger. Neji put an arm around her shoulder to pull her in closer, calming her down.

Naruto swore under his breath while saying that it was a dirty trick. "Don't worry they are going to be under house arrest for doing this, the police told me so." Itachi told them. "If you ask me they deserve worse." Naruto growled, as Shikamaru just put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Oh well nothing we can do about it. Lets just go home." Itachi sighed, as he drove and dropped everyone at their destinations.

First one to be dropped off was Shikamaru who was complaining like there's no tomorrow. Next was Neji who put up a romantic scene with Tsuki. Finally were the Uchiha siblings, who were anxious, nervous, and scared.

~Shikamaru~

Just as I was about to knock on the door, it flung open to reveal one angry mother behind it. "Shikamaru Nara! You are in so much trouble!" she shouted, making me wince a bit at her harsh tone. I looked over at my dad only to see him shaking his head in a I-am-disappointed-in-you way. I let my head hang as I slowly walked into my house. "Just what were you thinking! I thought you would've known better than to drop out of school for that!" she shouted, as I sat on the couch with my parents standing in front of me. "But I didn't drop out of school! I'm still in school! The band was just a fun thing at first! I didn't think we were good enough to win! But we did so we decided to enjoy ourselves, we don't care about being famous or anything! It's just something for fun!" I shouted back, surprised at myself for doing that. Not once in my life have I ever stood for myself like that to any grown up. "Shikamaru Nara, you better watch you voice." My dad warned me, as I was about to leave.

I was harshly yanked back on to the couch by my mom. "Where do you think your going?" She bit out sourly, as I just sighed. "Back to the house where I live with the others." I answered in a no duh voice. My head snapped to the side as I felt a burning/stinging feeling on my left cheek. "No you're not, you're done with that band, you are going to be staying home, and going to school." She told me, as I yanked my arm away from her. "No! That band is the only joy in my life besides my friends!" I yelled. That earned me yet another slap from my mother.

I balled up my hands into fists holding myself back from punching her. "Why? Why won't you let me!" I yelled, as she was taken back from my sudden outburst. "What are you talking about! We are doing what's good for you! That band will do nothing but ruin you!" she slapped me, making my cheek bright red. "No! It's helping me! I never wanted to do anything in my life but no, my friends refused to give up on me! They're the ones who make me want to get out of bed and actually do something with them, and to take care of Cloud! But no! Now I won't see there faces or Cloud anymore! What else do you want to take away from me! Oh wait nothing 'casue there's nothing left to take!" I snapped, waving my hands around every now and then when I was yelling. "And now I can't even tell Temari that I love her." I mumbled, letting my head and hands drop. Tear threatened to spill but I just blinked them away. "Oh you don't have to worry about a girl, I already found one for you, You'll meet her tomorrow." My mom chimed, as my head snapped up to looked at her with a shocked face.

"What! Now you won't even let me choose who I get to be happy with!" I snapped, making my mom look at me in confusion. "Well that's how your dad and I were." she said, as I just sighed at how stupid this was. "You and dad already knew each other from school, I don't even know this girl's name, for all I know she could be a fan." I growled, balling my hands back into fists. "This is hell." I snarled, as my mom slapped me once more. "Shikamaru don't say that." My dad told me, as they both dragged me up to my old room, threw me in there and locked the door.

I slowly walked up to my old bed, crawled on it and into the corner and sat there. "I will get out of here. I will be happy. I will never give up. Mark my words. I will be out of here." I swore to myself, as I looked out my window to the full moon outside.

~Neji~

I gave Tsuki a kiss that was probably going to be our last and final kiss, knowing my uncle he won't take this lightly. "I'm going to miss you." Tsuki cried, as I pulled her into a hug. "Shh shh shh I know, I'll miss you too. Tsuki be strong and fight, even if I'm not there with you, I'll always be here *places a hand over her heart* with you." I told her, as gave her a final kiss before they left.

I stood in front of the Hyuga compound gates as I took in a shaky breath before swing the gates open. "Don't worry Neji, you'll be fine." Hinata encouraged me, as I nodded. I walked through the compound, earning looks of disappointment from everyone in the compound. I stood at Hiashi's office panic starting to get the best of me. 'Alright, calm down. You can do this.' I told myself, as I raised my fist to the door, knocking on it.

After I heard the come in from the other side, I drained all the emotion from my face, leaving it emotionless as I opened the door, walking in. "Neji Hyuga, you are in big trouble boy. Do you have any idea how much of a disgrace you've been!" he shouted, even though I was scared on the inside, my face was still emotionless. "Well, do you!" he asked once more, as I quickly thought of an answer. "No. I'm not a disgrace, I'm just showing everyone how to have fun and enjoy yourself." I told him, as he became more furious by every passing second, making me smirk mentally. He was fuming as he stood up and walked over to me. 'Uh oh, not a good sign.' I thought, as he held up a fist, raising his index and middle finger, both together.

I fell down to the floor clutching my head and screaming in pain as the mark on my fore head glowed, indicating that it was active. "Now listen to me boy. Never talk to me that way. Also you will not be going back to your petty little band, you are going to live here and go now where but school. You understand." he bit out harshly. "No, you can't stop me from doing what I love. It's the only joy in my life." I grunted in pain, as it increased. "Fine, seems like you have to be disciplined." I heard him, as the pain slowly went away. Hiashi ripped my headband like cloth off of my forehead. "No give that back." I pleaded, as he just scowled at me and threw in in a nearby fire. I gasped as I reached my hand in the fire -not caring if it burnt me- and pulled the head band out of the flames. "What's wrong with you boy? It's just a headband." he sneered, as I was dragged back into my old room by some clansmen. I heard the door lock as I was shoved in.

I sat down on my bed while looked at my headband. I brushed some of the ashes off of it as I remembered when Tsuki gave me this.

-Flash Back Neji-

I woke up groaning as I looked at the date. July 3rd, yep today was my birthday. I decided to sleep in that day as it was a Saturday hence no school. I groaned as someone knocked on my door. "Neji." I heard her angelic voice, as she entered my room. "Can't I sleep in? It's Saturday and my birthday." I whined as I pulled my pillow over my head, earning a giggle from her. I sighed as I sat up and reach for my black headband which was just a strip of black cloth. I flinched a bit as Tsuki grabbed my hand, stopping it.

Tsuki smiled at me as she pulled out a headband that had the Yin-Yang symbol on the middle of it and on the Yin side of the head band was white til it reached the middle, same goes for the other side only it black instead of white. "Happy birthday, I didn't know what to get so I decided to make this so that you can wear it instead of that plain old one." she smiled, as I smiled back. "Thanks." I hugged her, as she hugged me back.

~End flashback Still Neji~

I smiled at that memory as I put the head band on my night stand. I looked out the window at the full moon and the sky that was shinning with stars. "I will be free. I will see you once more Tsuki. I will be free. Mark my words." I swore to myself, as laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Tsuki...be strong." I thought out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That's the end for you<br>Sasuke: Wow, wonder what's gonna happen to us  
>Tsuki: *Gulp*<br>Itachi: Well I'm 18 so I got nothing to worry about  
>Sasuke and Tsuki: If we're going down then we are taking you down with us!<br>Me: Rate and review please**


	8. Rebel Freedom And Truth

**Me: Here's the next ch in the series hope you enjoy  
>Sasuke: Wow that is cliche<br>Me: Shut up _  
>Itachi: In this chapter you will find out what happens to the Uchiha siblings along with the others<br>Shikamaru: Why did you put me in the same house as that psychotic woman!  
>Me: IDK<br>Neji: Moving on with the story  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~Tsuki~<p>

I was nervous as Itachi stopped and parked. "I don't think I can do this." I panicked, as Sasuke just tried to soothe me. "We'll be there for you don't worry." he cooed, as my breathing became normal. We got out of the car and just as we were about to knock on the front door, it was swung open, revealing a not so happy father. "You three get in here." He nearly shouted, pulling me in by the arm, making me whimper a bit at his tight grip.

All three of us sat on the couch as father stood in front of us. "Just what do you think you were doing creating this band! I would expect it from you two, but from Itachi, that is just unacceptable! And I thought you were dead! Just tell me what's going on here!" He demanded, as Itachi started explaining things. Once he was done father calmed down a bit but was still furious. "You three are not going to leave this house til further notice. no wait you can't leave your rooms." He told us as he dragged us up to our old rooms, and locked us in there. Good thing we had our cell phone and their charger. Great now we're stuck in our rooms til we die probably.

~Naruto~

Once I got dropped off I went to the stables to check on the horses since I'll be taking care of them til the others get back. Just as I opened the door the horses started neighing like crazy. "Whoa whoa whoa it's just me, and only me til further notice." I told them, as their ears flattened, indicating that they were sad. At times like this I wonder where my parents are, I've never met or heard of them. "Please be ok guys." I thought out loud, as I laid there in bed.

~Time skip 3 days Neji~

It's been three days, three days since I've eaten, three days since I've been locked in this room, three days of my now miserable life. "Tsuki I miss you so much." I cried, as I laid there on my bed, right now it was about 3 or so in the afternoon, but how should I know that was the time when I last checked the clock. I heard my door unlock and someone coming in, probably Hanabi with my dinner. "Neji please eat, you haven't touched any food since you've been here." she begged, as she put the tray of food on my night stand. "Not hungry." I replied, as I just drank the water. "Hanabi leave us alone." I heard Hiashi tell her, as there was a running noise and the door closing. "Neji your life is not over just eat or you'll die from starvation." he told me, as I just laid there on my bed. "My life is over and I'm not hungry." I replied, as he just sighed and left the room.

Once he left I let the tears flow down my face. I just laid there and waited for Itachi's signal which would be calling me so that we can hear each other.

~Itachi~

It has been three days since we've been locked in our rooms, my siblings and I never do anything besides shower. We never ate only drank some water but that was that. Father and mother took away our guitars, keyboards, everything that can make music. But little do they know that you can always make music with the simplest of things like your hands and feet. A smirk made it's way to my face as I looked at the clock, only to see that it was 5 mins before our plan went into action.

All of us were planning on teaching our parents a lesson of how: you can take a wild animal out of the wild but you can't take the wild out of it. My siblings, Shikamaru, and Neji have been planing this for the past days and today was the day we put it in action. I took out my phone and dialed everyone, giving them the signal.

Just as I gave them the signal I joined my siblings. I walked to the wall and pounded and clapped the same pattern Tsuki was repeating.

~Tsuki~

Just as my phone rang, a smile made it's way to my face as stomped my feet and clap in the pattern _stomp stomp clap stomp stomp clap stomp stomp clap_. And I soon heard my two brothers along with my boy friend and Shikamaru who were on the other side of the phone doing to same.

~Sasuke~

I just sat there and waited, staring at my phone. I smirked as the phone rang and I picked it up, putting it on speaker phone, and walking to the wall. I started pounding and clapping in the same pattern Tsuki and Itachi was. 'Everything going as planned.'

~Neji~

I shot up from my bed as my phone rang and put on speaker phone. I looked at my door which unlocked and Hinata walked in, with a determined look on her face. Me and her stood on either side of the wall besides the door and started pounding and clapping the same pattern the others were. "Thanks Hinata." I smiled, as she just nodded and continued.

~Shikamaru~

As much as how much my hands are gonna hurt, I don't care. Figures that the girl started going all crazy once she saw me. 'Stupid woman, the only girl right for me is Temari, Temari Sabakuno.' I thought, as I heard Tsuki start singing from me phone that was on speaker phone.

~No one~

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise! Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day!" She sang as Sasuke continued after her. "You got mud on you're face! You big disgrace!" He continued, as Itachi followed after him. "Kickin' your can all over the place. Singin." He continued as everyone joined in for the chorus. "We will, we will, rock you! We will, we will, rock you!" But the thing that surprised them was when Hinata started singing. "Buddy youre a young man hard man! Shoutin in the street gonna take on the world some day." she sang, looking at Neji for him to continue. "You got blood on your face! You big disgrace! Waving your banner all over the place!" again everyone joined in. "We will, we will, rock you! Singin' we will, we will, rock you!" then Shikamaru continued the song. "Buddy youre an old man poor man! Pleadin with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day!" then they all sang together for the rest of the song. "You got mud on your face! You big disgrace! Somebody better put you back in your place. We will we will rock you! We will we will rock you!"

After they finished, everyone's parents yelled at them, and scolded them.

~Uchiha sibs~

"Just what in tar-nation do you think you were doing!" Their father yelled at them, making them flinch a bit. "Being free. You may have taken away our instruments but we don't need them, all we need is our voice, hands, legs, books, pens, rubber bands, you name them." Tsuki smirked, as her father smacked her. Tsuki's head snapped to the side but her smirked never faltered. "Go ahead hit me all you want, I can't be broken." She chuckled, as they all looked at her in shocked at what she said.

"I've been meaning to ask you this. But why do you hate me?" She asked, as Itachi looked at their father, wondering what his answer would be. "I-I-I don't hate you. I never did." he answered, as Tsuki titled her head to the side in confusion. "Then why did you treat me the way you did?" she continued with the questions, as Fugaku took in a deep breath.

"There's a saying that if the main house of the Uchiha clan ever had twins and they were a boy and a girl, the girl is a curse child who would make the lives of the main house a living hell. So when people asked if that happened to me and who you were I would say that I found you on the street, and that you were our maid. Also, if there was a cursed child they would be killed right from the moment they were born. I just didn't want that to happen to you. I'm sorry for treating you like I did, I'm sorry for all that I did. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to be killed but I am sorry for treating you so harshly." He apologized, as plopped down on the couch. "Do you mean it? Do you really mean what you just said?" she asked him, as he took a shaky breath and nodded.

The whole house was silent as Tsuki thought about what to do. "I will forgive you on a few conditions. 1- You will except me as your daughter 2- Me and brothers can still live at our house 3- We get to continue the band and finally you talk to Shikamaru's and Neji's uncle to let them continue being in the band." Tsuki told him, as he sighed, nodding his head, agreeing to the terms.

~Shikamaru~

"What's wrong with you Shikamaru! Have you gone insane!" My mother scolded me, slapping me twice in the process. "It was amazing, that's why your in that band." Kurai, my stupid forced girlfriend cooed, as I shoved her away from me. "Shikamaru! Treat her better! She's gonna be your wife!" My mother scolded me once more, as I covered my ears from the loudness of her voice. "You know what! All of you are insane! I'm the sane one! Who forces their child to have a wife that's a freaking fan! The only person I like and will ever like was. Wait no the person I love is Temari Sabaku no!" I yelled, shoving Kurai out of the way as she tried to cling on to me. "Fine then I'll just kill the Temari person so you'll be mine." She chirped, making me glare at her harshly. "You as much as lay a finger on her and. You. Will. Die." I snarled harshly, throwing her on the ground.

"D-d-do you mean what you said?" Someone asked me, though I was to angry to notice whose voice it was. "Yes! I...did..." I admitted, as my voice became almost a whisper, as I saw who it was. "Shikamaru...Do you really love me?" She asked me, as I walked up to her and hugged her, earning a gasp from her. I smiled as she returned my hug. "Shikamaru Nara I love you too." I heard her angelic voice say, as I pulled away from the hug. Temari was about to say something but I didn't, I just slammed my lips into hers, surprising her a bit. "Shikamaru! What do you think you are doing!" I heard Kurai shouted, as I just shoved her back while breaking apart from Temari. "Doing what I should have done a long time ago." I smiled, as my mother looked at me with disgrace all over her face.

I thanked the heavens as the doorbell rang, making my mom go downstairs to get the door. "Come on lets go see who it is." I dragged Temari downstairs, to be greeted by none other than the Uchiha family. "Hey guys, come on lets go. It's been three days since they've seen, they probably miss us." Tsuki told us, waving us out of the house. "Oh can I come to?" Kurai chirped, making Tsuki scowl. "No! You little stalker." she nearly shouted, running to our house.

~Naruto (This happened during all the drama)~

"Open the door this instant!" Tsunade demanded, pounding on the door. "Hurry up with that lock." Jiraiya complained, as Orochimaru just hissed at him and continued picking the lock. "You think this is easy!" He hissed, as he made one last turn, hearing a _click_ sound, indicating that the door was open. Tsunade burst through the door but found the house empty. "Well, there is one last place." Jiraiya suggested, pointing at the stables. Orochimaru sighed as he picked the lock to the stables. "Hurry up!" Jiraiya rushed, as Tsunade smacked him upside the head for being so impatient. "It's harder than it looks Jiraiya." he growled, as the _click_ sound was heard, and the lock popped open.

"Just go away! Leave me alone!" Naruto shouted, throwing an instant ramen cup at them. "You are going to get a proper meal this instant!" Tsunade yelled, walking over to him. Naruto sat on top of a few hay bails that made him Cream's eye level. "I already ate." he grumbled, looking at the three, now two instant ramen cups on the ground."She's partly right, you should eat." Tsuki told him, as the rest of the gang -except Neji- walked into the stables. "I have ten bowls of steaming hot ramen in the kitchen, why don't you go eat them." She smiled, as Naruto's eyes lit up. Naruto ran out of the stables to the kitchen and started gulping down the ten bowls of ramen as fast as he could.

"Come on lets tack up and meet the grown ups at the Hyuga compound." Itachi rushed them, as Tsuki unlocked the tack room. "We'll meet you guys there." Tsunade told them, as the three sanin walked out of the stables, and out of their sight. "Well, stop staring and start tacking." Itachi clapped, as he ran to Diablo's stall. "hey boy, how ya doing?" He patted the horse, as Diablo just snorted while nodding. "Everyone done!" Tsuki shouted, as she waited for everyone at the front doors with Sunset's reins in her left hand. "Yeah yeah yeah, we're coming." Sasuke replied, as Cocoa trotted out of the stables, along with the others. Shikamaru help Temari climb on the back of his saddle as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Lets go." Tsuki rushed them, as Phantom cantered down the road with Sunset a little ways behind him. "How much further?" Sasuke asked, as they kept on cantering down the gravel like road. "Not that far." Shikamaru told him, as the compound came in sight. "Screw cantering." Tsuki nearly shouted, as she gently kicked Phantom's side, bringing him into a full gallop. Itachi sighed as he clicked his tongue a few times before Diablo broke into a gallop as well. "Ugh, hold on Temari." Shikamaru told her, as she tightened her grip around his waist. "Come on boy." He said, kicking Cloud's side a bit. Sasuke sighed as Shikamaru passed him, seeing nothing but almost a blur. Sasuke gently kicked her side as Cocoa burst into a gallop, catching up with the others.

Tsuki pulled on Phantom's reins making him stop just a inches away from her father. Phantom neighed and stepped around a bit, in a freaking out like manner. "Whoa boy. Whoa. Calm down, everything's alright." She shushed him, as his neighs turned into small chuckling sounds. "Hm...ain't he the horse from the Uchiha stables?" Fugaku asked, as Tsuki looked away. "What cha mean?" she chuckled, nervously, as her father just patted the horse's neck.

"Shikamaru you get off that animal right now!" Shikamaru's mother shouted, pointing at the ground. "Cloud is not an animal, well he is but he's more than that!" He shouted back, tugging on Cloud's reins, turning him and walking to Tsuki. "Aw how romantic you're here to take me on a romantic ride." Kurai cooed, as Tsuki glared at her with her Sharingan. "Girls like you make me sick." She growled, making Kurai cower in fear. "Cloud bow." Shikamaru commanded. Cloud bent one of his front legs so that his knee touched the ground, while the other one stretched forward. Shikamaru dismounted and helped Temari down as Cloud stood back up.

Everyone turned their heads towards Itachi who was on a rearing Diablo. "Whoa, hey that was fun." He chuckled, as Mikoto rushed over to him. "Itachi that's dangerous." she worried, as he just scoffed a bit. "Eh I've been in worse." he shooed, as he dismounted. "Yeah leave me behind. You guys are reeeeeeeeeeeeal nice." Sasuke said, as he slowly came to a stop in front of their father. "Do all of you have one?" He asked, raising an eye brow. "Yep ^_^" Tsuki smiled, as everyone laughed.

~Neji~

I smiled and looked out the window as I heard her angelic voice, to bad this window had to be stubborn, and won't open. "Neji it's no use, the latch is on the outside. I know my father is weird." Hinata told me, as she pointed to the red latch on the other side of the window. I smiled once Sunset walked towards my window. I was so desperate that I pointed at the latch and being the smart horse she is, she chewed at the latch, trying to lift it. "Come girl you can do it." I encouraged her, as she just neighed and snorted, probably out of frustration.

I saw here trot over to the others and tug at Tsuki's sleeve, getting everyone's attention. Me and my cousin waved frantically, hoping that they would see us. I think they otherwise they wouldn't be running over now would they. Both me and Hinata pointed at the latch once they were at the window, took them a while but they manage to lift the latch and free us. I hoped out the window as Hinata followed me afterwards.

Just as I was out of the window Tsuki tackled me down in a hug and rammed her lips into mine, catching me by surprise a bit. I of course kissed back, missing the feeling of her lips on mine. She pulled away after a bit and smiled at me. "I missed you so much." she whispered, as I slowly sat up and hugged her. "And you don't think I missed you?" I chuckled, as everyone just awww at us. "HINATA!" I heard Naruto yelled, as he picked her up and spun her in the air. I chuckled a bit as I saw Hinata's face go red like a tomato. But what caught me off guard was Naruto kissing Hinata full on the lips.

"Ahem..." Uh oh, we are in so much trouble. "Just what are you all doing here?" I heard Hiashi's voice, making me hug Tsuki closer to me. "Hiashi we're here to talk about letting Neji be in the band." Tsunade spoke up, as Hiashi just disagreed to it. "And why so?" Jiraiya asked, crossing his arms across his chest, with his tone a serious one. "Because I want him to be normal. Go to school. Have a normal job." He answered them, as Tsunade just shook her head. "That's illegal, everyone gets to choose their life and who ever is forcing them to do things they don't want to do is in violation of Konoha laws." Orochimaru told Hiashi, as everyone agreed with him.

After a while of arguing -which I must say- was pretty interesting. The choices of words the grown ups use was fascinating. I never knew they even knew those words. "Let him be in the fucking band!" Fugaku yelled, as Tsuki looked at her dad in an amazed way. "Wow, and he tells us not to use those words." She mumbled, making me chuckle a bit. "Why should I let him! He wants to be normal!" I just sighed at my uncle's stupidity. "No. I want to be in the band with my friends." I half shouted, as he looked at me shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke: To be continued...<br>Me:Yea what duck butt said ^_^  
>Sasuke: *Ties me up and throws me in the closet*<br>Itachi: Hey what happen to the author?  
>Sasuke: What author?<br>Temari: When do I get to kiss Shika?  
>Shikamaru: *hides in a room*<br>Me: *from inside the closet* Very soon! Well, when ever I get out or someone lets me out!  
>Temari: Sasuke where's the damn key?<br>Sasuke: What key?  
>Itachi: *Goes over to the closet door and simply kicks it down*<br>Me: At least one of the Uchiha sibs are nice.  
>Tsuki: Hey!<br>Naruto: Rate and review pwease  
><strong>


End file.
